


Ashes to Ashes

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-29
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	1. Ashes to Ashes: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Ashes to Ashes 1 by AEB

  
_Ashes to Ashes_

By Delilah/AEB 

* * *

**Part One**

* * *

The clouds were out and the sun was shining. The birds were chirping and everything seemed right with the world on this day at the beginning of fall. There was a light breeze out that made the trees sway back and forth and the grass move. In the distance becoming louder were the sounds of gunfire. 

A woman, standing 5'9", weighing about 135 lbs. of pure muscle with long oak brown hair was shooting her 9mm handgun at a shooting range target. Wearing protective eye and ear wear, she fires repeatedly, only stopping to reload. As she finishes off her latest clip, she feels the "buzz" of an immortal present. She removes the earplugs, then the glasses to reveal her dark brown eyes. So dark, in fact, one could barely distinguish the pupil from the iris. She squints to get used to the sun light then turns around to investigate where the "buzz" is coming from. In the distance she spots a tall man coming towards her. 'WOW!" she thought. 

'Someone up there likes me today!" she murmured under her breath, to herself, in a beautiful English accent. The man continued to approach her. 

She had never seen any man look quite as handsome and distinguished as the man that was walking towards her. He was tall, maybe about 6'2", very well built... muscles absolutely bulging. Beautiful dark hair, gorgeous eyes, and oh how the list went on with all his perfect features! He had on dark colored sun-glasses, and was wearing dark colored pants, paired with a light colored button-down shirt, and of course, the staple to every immortal's wardrobe the illustrious long trench-coat. He put her in some sort of trance-like state, she couldn't move. All she could do was stare at him with pleasure. With every step he took she became more excited for him to get closer. She noticed she was getting goose bumps. As she brushed her hair back behind her right ear, he spoke. 

"I am Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod." He clasps his hands together in front of his body. 

Shivers went down her spine just hearing his sexy voice. 

Cocking one eyebrow up, and tilting her head to the side, "Really?" As this was more of a statement than said out of surprise. 

She was beautiful, Duncan thought in his head. More beautiful than described in old Watcher Chronicles provided to him by his good friend Joe Dawson. Her skin was that of peaches and cream, the perfect compliment to her dark hair and eyes. She was wearing a tight fitting black knit turtleneck sweater and black boot-cut pants with square-toed high-heeled boots. But unlike Duncan, was not wearing the long trench coat that was expected of her. And her voice... oh how her voice sounded like angels singing from the heavens. 

Feeling no animosity from Duncan, she snaps the safety into place on the 9mm, and sticks it in the waist of her pants at her back. 

'So what can I help you with today, Mr. MacLeod? What brings you all the way out here, to see me?" She places her hands on her hips and shifts her weight to her left leg. 

"I need your help." 

She gets a grin on her face, and shakes her head ever so slightly while rolling her eyes at the same time. 'Isn't that always it? Someone always needs _something_ from me. What exactly is it that you need help with? Another immortal stalking you and you'd like me to 'take care of it' for you? Are you having financial troubles and need a quick influx of cash? What is it? Just tell me so I can say no, and get this over with." Both eyebrows are raised in anticipation of his response. 

He is surprised by her frankness and to the point attitude. He wasn't expecting that kind of response and it threw him off guard. There is a moment of silence and she speaks again. 

'Well what it is? Spit it out!" She begins to grow irritated with the youngster. 

'It's not about me, it's about Methos." 

Now she was taken aback. She hadn't heard that name a few hundred years. She didn't think anyone else knew his true identity except for herself and a select, very exclusive group of immortals. Was this some sort of trick the young immortal was trying to play on her to get her help in tracking him down so that Duncan could take Methos' quickening for his self? 

'Methos you say? Why he's nothing more than a mere legend." 

'I know that's definitely not true. _And_ I know that you know that as well." 

'Is that so? Tell me more Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod," she says as she crosses her arms in front of her. 'What else do you _know_ of Methos?" she quips. 

'I know that he also goes by the name of Adam Pierson, and that he went into hiding a while back as a watcher. He pretended to be a researcher working on the Methos Chronicles. Perfect way for his secret to remain a secret, don't you think? I also know that you and he have been friends for a very long time. Longer than I've been alive. He's talked about you on more than one occasion to me." Duncan is now quite pleased with himself shooting back at her like that, proving he knows what he's talking about. 

She pulls a pack of cigarettes out of her back pocket and lights one up. With the cigarette hanging out of the side of her mouth she cocks a half grin at Duncan. She takes a puff off the cigarette and in the same breathe as she's exhaling the smoke she asks, "So what does this _Methos_ say about me?" She is intrigued to hear his response. 

"Well, let's just say I've heard the story of when you two were together in France during 'The Reign of Terror'. He was arrested for 'crimes against liberty' and sentenced to death by guillotine." 

She interrupts, "So were a lot of people. Robespierre really didn't need a reason to put people to death. Quite simply if he didn't like you or felt threatened by you in anyway, you had a date with Madame Guillotine." She takes another drag off of her cigarette. 

"He also told me to take suspicion off yourself you paid the executioner extra to ensure that the blade was sharp enough for a quick and painless death." She smiles at Duncan. "But what Methos didn't know, was that early in the morning before the show was about to start you knocked out the executioner, tied him up, and then took his place. Just as Methos was walking up to his demise, the executioner breaks free and comes out the "Place" and starts screaming and ranting about what happened to him. Naturally you were found out but somehow the two of you managed to escape. Both of you were on the run for months from the authorities but eventually made it to Spain where you could relax and later go your separate ways." 

"So either you've really done your homework with that watcher friend of yours as your tutor, or you really do know Methos. Quite a predicament I'm in." 

'Not really. I'd think with all of your experiences you'd be able to spot a liar in your midst." 

Direct hit! He got her there and they both knew it. She knew Duncan MacLeod's reputation. She knew he didn't have malicious intent, but she was protective over her old friend. _Very_ protective, and she didn't like people _she_ didn't know sniffing around where _she_ felt they didn't belong! 

'Duncan I appreciate your concern for his well-being... I really do, but last time I checked he could take care of himself." 

'Not this time." Duncan now has a very serious and stressed look on his face. 

'I can see that you're obviously concerned but I really don't think it's a good idea for me to get involved in whatever's going on. We can't really be around each other anymore... time will do that." 

"At least hear me out. It's important," he pleads with her. 

She hesitates for a few moments then reluctantly agrees. "All right. Let's go somewhere and talk." 

* * *

Back at the dojo Richie is in the office answering phones and doing some paperwork. He feels the 'buzz" of another immortal present. Just then Duncan walks in to the dojo. He makes his way to the office and sits down on his leather couch facing Richie who is behind the desk. 

"How did it go with Eve?" 

"It went... well actually." 

"You sound surprised by that." The young immortal, of all about two years, puts down his pen to prepare for a discussion with his mentor. 

'Yeah. I guess I expected her to blow me off completely." Duncan sighs, and folds his hands behind his head. He slouches down into the couch to get more comfortable. 

'But she didn't." Richie taps his hand on the desk. 

'No, she didn't. She actually sounded kinda concerned." 

'Why does that surprise you Mac?" 

'I don't know. I guess I just didn't think Methos had any friends." 

Richie and Duncan both chuckle at the thought. 

'Well, looks like the old guy does after all. So what's your next step now that you've found Eve and told her what's going on?" 

'We're gonna get Eve and Methos together." 

'When do we do that?" 

'When I say 'we" I mean Eve, Methos, and myself. I don't want you involved in this Richie." Duncan sits up to rest his elbows on his thighs. 

'Why not?" Richie becomes irritated. 

'Because I said so! And that's the end of it!" Duncan stands up and starts to move towards the door. 

'Oh come on Mac..." Before Richie can say anything else he is cut off. 

'Rich I said no! This situation is dangerous, and I don't want you getting involved! You could very easily get yourself killed, now just drop it!" There is a moment of silence, and glares are exchanged between the student and teacher. 'Now I'll be upstairs if you need me." 

The aggravated Duncan leaves Richie in the office and gets on the elevator to take him upstairs to his loft. Richie sits rocking back and forth in the office chair angry that his teacher and supposed 'friend" won't let him help. He is an adult, and a man! He could take care of himself now. He already had a quickening under his belt. What did Mac know anyways? 

* * *

Now a few days later... Duncan is coming downstairs to the dojo. He is about to head out, when he sees Richie sitting in the office, so he pokes his head in. 

'I'm going to _Joe's._ I'll be back after while." 

'Mac, you don't have to treat me like a child and tell me where you'll be at every moment of the day. I can take care of myself." 

'I know you can, and I didn't mean to insinuate otherwise. I apologize." 

'You going to meet with Eve and Methos?" 

'Yeah. Close up here for me?" 

'Don't I always?" 

Duncan smiles. 'Yes. See you tomorrow?" 

'I'll be here with bells on." Richie says sarcastically. 

Duncan turns and walks out the door. He hops into is black Thunderbird and takes off for _Joe's._

* * *

A salt and pepper-haired man with a beard is standing behind the bar, with the assistance of a cane, cleaning up. Duncan is the first of the immortals to arrive for the meeting. He walks up to the bar and sits down on one of the stools. 

'Joe. How are you?" 

'Great Mac, what can I get ya?" Joe asks while setting a coaster down on the bar. 

'Gimme a beer." Duncan gets comfortable on the stool. 

Joe brings over the beer and sets it down on the coaster in front of MacLeod. 

'So Methos tells me you guys are having some kind of meeting here, but he wasn't exactly sure what it's about. Mind telling me?" 

'Joe I know about Noah Coleman. I know he's hunting Methos, and I know Methos can't handle him on his own." 

Just as Duncan finishes his statement he feels the 'buzz" of another immortal nearby. When the door opens, he is reassured when the ancient immortal walks in. 

'Well MacLeod, I'm on the edge of my seat, what's this little meeting all about?" Methos states sarcastically. 

'Joe please get the man a beer before we start." Duncan motions. 'Sit down, relax." 

'Mac, I hate to break it to you, but this is not the best time for me to be making social calls. I've been trying to keep a low profile lately." 

'I know... I know all about what's going on with Noah Coleman." 

Joe brings Methos a tall draft beer. 

'So what the hell am I doing here?" Methos is becoming increasingly irritated with Duncan. 'Besides I thought I told you to stay out of it?" 

'You did, and I am." 

'So what's this about then?" 

The 'buzz" of another immortal is felt. 

'Were you expecting someone?" Methos asks, hesitantly. 

'Yes as a matter of fact I was," Duncan says with a smirk on his face. 

With that said Eve walks in the door and her eyes immediately lock with Methos'. A huge smile is plastered on both their faces. Methos can't believe his own eyes... is she actually there standing in front of him or is this just another dream? She's absolutely statuesque. Methos gets up from his stool and goes to her. They pull together in a familiar embrace. 

He whispers in her ear, 'I can't believe it's really you!" 

She whispers back. 'It's wonderful to see you too!" 

Methos cups her face in his hands. 'Gods look at you! Still as stunning as ever!" 

They begin speaking to each other in an ancient language. Duncan and Joe are watching this reunion as it unfolds. They are both a little shocked at what a warm reception Methos is giving Eve. He caresses her long brown hair, she strokes his cheek with the back of her fingers, he holds her gently at the waist, and she rubs his shoulders and upper arms. 

Joe looks at Duncan and points at Eve and Methos. 'What are they saying?" 

'I have no idea." Duncan laughs out of surprise at the two ancient immortals carrying on with one another the way that they are. They seem to have some kind of deep-rooted connection with each other. He can't even imagine what it must be like to have a friend for as long as they seem to have known each other. 

Methos pulls Eve into one last embrace, and she buries her face in his chest. They finally pull away from one another to face their shocked audience. Eve naturally slips her arm around Methos' waist and they make their way back to the bar. Methos pulls out a stool for her to sit between he and Duncan, he then sits himself. 

'Joe, this Eve," he says proudly. "Eve, this Joe Dawson, the owner of this fine establishment," Methos introduces. 

She sticks out her hand to shake his. 'Pleasure to meet you. I've heard good things about you." 

'Pleasure to meet you too. What can I get you?" 

Methos speaks for her. 'Get the lady a whiskey." She turns and smirks at Methos. 'That's still your drink of choice isn't it?" 

'Yes it is, but it's a little early for me, and this isn't just a social call Methos." She looks back at Joe, 'I'll have a soda please." 

'Coming right up!" Joe pulls a glass with ice from under the bar and fills it. 

While taking a sip of her soda, she looks at Methos over the rim of the glass. Methos soon realizes what is going on here. 

'MacLeod told you about Noah Coleman, didn't he?" He says demandingly. 

'Yes he did." 

Methos just shakes his head. He stands up off the bar stool and begins pacing the floor. Before he has a chance to scold them, Eve speaks. 

'Just sit down and stop acting so melodramatic." She tries to say calmly. 

'I can handle my own problems! I've survived this long on my own!" 

Duncan steps in, 'We know. No one is saying you can't..." 

Eve finishes the thought, 'But everyone needs a little help once and a while... that's all." 

'In case you two have suddenly forgotten, that's not how it's supposed to go." He stops pacing long enough to reach for his beer and take a sip. 

Now Joe gets in on it. 'Says who?" 

_'Says the rules of the game."_ Methos glares at Joe. 

'See Duncan, I told you he'd react this way," Eve interjects. 

'React what way?" Methos became defensive now. 

'You're acting like a child. Now calm down and _sit!_ " She pats the seat of the stool. 'I won't tell you again!" She is becoming more agitated with him. 

"What am I... a dog now?" Methos glares at her and reluctantly sits back down on his stool. 'This is my problem. You _both_ need to stay out of it!" 

'No," Eve says defiantly. 

'No?" Methos rebuts. 

'You heard me... no!" She is downright mad now. 'I came here to offer my assistance at the behest of _your_ friend, and _you_ are gonna to take it whether you like it or not!" 

'I hate you!" Methos rebuts. 

Duncan tries to step in and break up the impending fight. 'Guys... maybe we all just need to take a step back here for a minute..." 

But before he can finish his thought, he is cut off by both ancient immortals. They speak in unison, 'MacLeod stay out of this!" 

'This is so like you to try and stick your nose in where it doesn't belong!" Methos gets back up off of his stool, and starts pacing around the room again. 

Eve takes the last shot of soda that is left in her glass, and stands up to take on the old one. 

She calmly says to Joe, 'I think I need that whiskey now, please." She turns to Methos again and the anger and frustration in her voice return, 'What do you mean _this is so like me?_ " 

'You know exactly what I mean! You haven't changed a bit! You're almost as bad as he is!" Pointing at MacLeod. 'Meddling in other people affairs... you just can't help yourself can you? You figure, you don't get the action you used to, so you'll create some out of other people's problems!" 

'What are you talking about!? You're crazy!" Eve gestures with her hands. 

'Oh am I? Really?" 

Duncan and Joe are just sitting there once again taking in the show. 

'This is better than a soap opera." Duncan jests. 

Eve and Methos both give him the death stare to be quiet and stay out of it. So Duncan innocently takes a sip of his beer and continues to listen as Joe just stands back and laughs to him that people that are so old can be acting so stupid and child-like. 

'Do you really want me to go into it... with an audience present?" Eve says, referring to Duncan and Joe. 

'Sure... go ahead! I'd LOVE to hear what you have to say!" 

'Ok, fine! You wanna talk about meddling in other people's business... try looking in a mirror!" Methos gives her a look like 'you've got to be kidding me with this." 'As I seem to recall it was _you_ who killed _four_ of my lovers simply because you didn't like them! How's that for meddling?! Oh! And what about that time in 1427 when I was sleeping with what's his name..." 

'William Cornwell?" Methos supplies the answer. 

'Yes! William Cornwell! You killed him before I even had a chance to love him because you said he stole from you! What a crock! You didn't even know the man existed until _I told you_ I was sleeping with him!" 

'He stole my horse!" 

'It was your _neighbor's_ horse!" 

'Well I felt as if it were my own! I borrowed it from time to time." 

'You are absolutely insufferable." 

'And let's face it... you have horrid taste in men!" He takes a swig of beer. "You always have!" Methos rebuts, trying to 'stick it to her." 

'Well I married _you_ didn't I?" 

'Exactly my point!" 

Duncan and Joe are dumbfounded by that little revelation. They knew they had had a previous relationship of some sort in the past but neither had dreamed the two of them were married! Which begged the question exactly how old was Eve? There was little known about her past. She was one of the ancient immortals, which meant that there was no record of her origin, birth, exact age, or first death. Once she got to the Kurgan before Connor MacLeod, and proclaimed herself to be the best immortal by taking his head for herself, she went into hiding for about 5 years. She only recently resurfaced back into the game. It was widely speculated that she went to a Buddhist monastery somewhere in the Himalayas to deal with the intense feelings put upon her from the Kurgan's quickening. Extremely intense feelings of hatred and anger along with constant thoughts of death and destruction and wanting to do harm to others filled her head every minute of every day. She had been down that road some millennia ago and couldn't do it again. Methos could attest to that. 

Methos and Eve began to speak to each other, rather harshly, in their ancient language once again. Neither Joe nor Duncan could make out what it was. It certainly wasn't something spoken at anytime after the birth of Christ and they both knew that. It almost sounded like a mix of ancient Egyptian, Arabic, and maybe Mundari, which comes from northeast India. Hands were flailing all about and in each other's faces. Methos looked quite like a male peacock strutting about the bar, while Eve looked more like a deranged ostrich running around the place ready to strike at anytime. 

Joe tries to talk over the howling, 'I wonder if they always act like this when they're together." 

'She said something like this might happen. This is insane!" Duncan replies. 'Maybe I should do something." 

'Are you sure you wanna get in the middle of _that?_ " Joe points in their general direction. 

'No, but I better before someone loses a head." 

'Yeah I guess." Joe almost sounds disappointed as he has enjoyed 'the show" up until this point. 'But be careful will ya?" 

Duncan smirks at Joe and prepares himself to go in. He steps in between the two immortals and put his hands out. 

'ALL RIGHT ALREADY! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Duncan screams over their yelling to which they finally stop. 'Go to your corners!" They just stare at him. 'You heard me! Go!" 

Eve sits down at a table like a child that has just been put in time out. She has a pouty look on her face and is slumped down in the chair. Methos sits back down on his bar stool and gives Eve a dirty look like 'thanks for getting me in trouble with the teacher." She sticks her tongue out at Methos, and he retorts by sticking his thumb to his nose while waving his fingers about in the air. Joe tries not to laugh at the childish exchange but he can't help it. Two immortals, one 5,000 years old, the other at least 3,000 years old and they are both resorting to schoolyard antics. 

'Enough! Both of you!" MacLeod yells again. 'You're acting like kindergarteners!" 

'She started it!" Methos shoots out. 

'Did not!" 

'Did so!" 

'I hate you!" Eve blurts out. 

'I hate you more!" 

'What... you wanna take this outside?" Eve sits up to put her arms out and puffs up her chest like a 'tough guy." 

'Let's go!" Methos stands up again. 

'No one is taking anything outside, ok." Duncan goes to block the door. He points at Methos, ' _You_ sit down and shut up." Then he points at Eve, ' _You_ just shut up!" Duncan takes a minute to gather his composure again. In a softer, more composed voice, 'Last time I checked... everyone here is an adult, so let's act like them shall we?" They both agree by nodding their heads. "We are gonna sit here and talk about this like civilized human beings. This is not the Stone Age. We don't grunt and yell at each other until we get out own way. Though I know this is harder for some of us to grow out of than others." He looks at Methos who raises an eyebrow at Eve. She just glares back at him. 

As the night progresses everyone is sitting down at a table with drinks and they proceed to hash out a plan to take on Noah Coleman. Methos and Eve are once again all smiles with each other. 

Methos comments, 'We could all just move to Bora Bora and wait for this thing to blow over. I hear it's nice this time of year." 

'You say that about every place no matter what time of year it is," Duncan retorts. 

Eve and Joe just laugh. 

'You can't just walk away from this. Trust me, Coleman isn't going to. You have to stay and fight it out." She says on a serious note. 

"Just because I don't like to fight doesn't mean I don't know how, or I won't if challenged." 

Joe replies in jest. "But doesn't that make you just a little bit out of practice?" 

"No, it most certainly does not!" 

The quad continues to talk until the wee hours of the morning. Joe finally notices what time it is. 

'Guys I hate to break up our little pow-wow here, but it's 3 o'clock in the morning. I need to get some shuteye. I've got a delivery guy coming here at 9:30 to drop off kegs for this weekend's business." 

'Yeah we should break and pick it up tomorrow morning." Duncan agrees. 'Get a fresh perspective on things, ya know." 

Eve and Methos concur. Methos finds out that Eve is staying at a hotel and insists that she stay with him. After some protesting she finally, but reluctantly, agrees to cohabitate with her former husband, but just until this thing with Coleman blows over. They all depart from the bar to go their separate ways, and agree to meet back at MacLeod's loft in the morning to continue the discussion. 

* * *

After stopping at Eve's hotel room to pick up her things and check out, she and Methos have made their way back to his apartment. They get out of the car and head for the door. 

'I'm warning you... it's not much. Not like what you're used to," Methos says modestly. 

'I'm sure it's fine." She smiles. 

Methos pulls out his keys and unlocks the door. He opens it up and lets Eve walk in first. He follows, closing the door and turning on the lights. Eve passes the small, unused kitchen and walks into the living room and looks around at the basic apartment. One black couch against the wall, one side table next to the couch with a lamp and candle on it, one black chair in front of the picture window, and one glass-top coffee table in the middle of the room. The only thing of interest in the whole living room is a wall of books across from the couch. The walls are a blank white canvas, and there are no curtains on the window, just mini-blinds. 

'All my stuff's in storage." 

'No TV?" Asks Eve. 

'Why would I have one of those? They rot your brain ya know" 

Eve rolls her eyes at the old man. 'Of course. I forgot who I was talking to." 

'Here let me take your coat." He reaches out for it. She takes it off and hands it to him so he can put it in the coat closet. He proceeds to put it away then picks up her bags. 'I'll show you to your room." 

Methos leads Eve down the small hallway in his apartment to the second door on the left... the first was a storage closet. He turns on the light and sets her bags down at the foot of the bed. 

'Bathroom's across the hall." 

Eve is confused. 'Where are you gonna sleep?" 

'I'll take the couch." 

'Are you sure? I don't wanna kick you out of your own bed." 

'Yeah it's fine. You're my guest, and the couch is very comfortable." 

'Ok," she says hesitantly. 'Well I guess I'll see you in the morning." 

'Yeah. Good night." Methos smiles at Eve and leaves closing the door behind him. 

Eve sits down on the bed for moment to relax and take in what's going on. She can't believe she is really staying with Methos again. She never thought that would happen. She stands up and just as she is about to get changed for bed there is a soft knock on the door." 

'Yeah?" 

Methos pokes his head in the room. 'I... uh... I just wanted to let you know that... um... I'm really glad you're here." 

Eve smiles at him and he leaves again. About 2 hours have passed and Eve is lying in bed, on her back, with her hands folded across her stomach... wide-awake. Her mind is racing a mile a minute and she can't sleep. She keeps thinking about Duncan and Methos, and the situation she has gotten herself into with the both of them. She thinks about Noah Coleman and how they can get him to back off Methos. As she is lying there, she keeps hearing a squeaking noise coming from the vicinity of the living room. No longer able to take the noise, she gets up to investigate. She walks down the hallway and turns the corner into the living room where she finds Methos on the couch tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. 

Eve imitating Methos, 'The couch is _very_ comfortable." 

He looks up at her with a scowl. 'I'm just trying to find my sweet spot." He then begins punching the pillow behind his head. 

'You've been trying for like 2 hours now. I don't think you're gonna find it." She crosses her arms and legs while leaning against the wall. 

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He yawns. 

'You didn't. I couldn't sleep myself. I've got a lot on my mind ya know." Eve sweeps her hair behind her right ear then re-crosses her arms. 

'Yeah." Methos sits up in the middle of the couch and yawns vigorously. 

'Why don't we just share the bed?" Eve suggests. 

Methos is surprised by her suggestion. 'No, I'll be fine out here." 

'Nonsense! You're obviously not comfortable out here, and there's plenty of room in that bed of yours." He looks at her while entertaining the idea in his head of sharing his bed with his former wife. 'I don't bite." She smirks at him. 

'That's not what I remember," Methos quips. 

'Oh come on! How many offers from ex-wives do you get, asking you to sleep with them?" 

'You're right. How can I resist such an invitation?" Methos gets up off the couch and follows Eve back to the bedroom. 

Methos gets into bed on the right side closest to the door. Eve walks around to the other side and hops in. They pull the covers up and lie there awkwardly staring at the ceiling. 

Methos reaches over and grabs her hand. 'Bet you never thought this would happen again." He chuckles. 

'No I definitely didn't." She smiles over at Methos then pulls his hand up to her mouth. She kisses the back of his hand then gently sets it down on the bed between them. 

After a while the two finally fall asleep. 

* * *

The next morning Eve finds herself waking up in Methos' arms... head lying on his chest. She lays there for a minute with a smile on her face while he is still sound asleep snoring away. She gently rolls herself over to her side of the bed to get up and get moving. She quickly changes into her running suit to go for her usual morning jog. She exits the apartment and begins running down the street towards a nearby park she noticed on the drive over. As she enters the park, she feels the presence of another immortal around. She knows it's not Methos. She left him sound a sleep in bed. As she rounds a bend on the trail a man steps out in front of her stopping her dead in her tracks. He is 6'4" tall, very well built, with blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes. He is dressed very well, and of course wearing the ever popular long trench coat. He pulls a sword out from his coat and holds it in a threatening manner towards Eve. 

'Noah. I was wondering how long it was going to take you to show your face," Eve says, breathing heavily from running. 

'Well I _just_ heard you were in town last night." He starts to circle her. 'It was much to my surprise that you were staying with my target. I didn't anticipate that one." He says sarcastically. 

'Why don't you just put that sword away and we can talk about this like civilized people." She takes a deep breath. 

'We're not on holy ground Eve." 

'I know, but I just figured that we're two adults, and we can talk about the situation as such." She is taking more of a defensive stance now trying to anticipate his movements. 

'There's nothing to discuss Eve, you know that." 

'No I don't know that. I think we can work something out here that makes everyone happy." 

'Eve this is the game. No one ends up happy dear." He starts to move in closer to her. 

Feeling threatened, 'Are you challenging me Noah? You know that wouldn't be a wise decision for you at this point." 

'Says who? I'm not the one who left my sword at home this morning." He replies sarcastically. 

'Ok, you may have a point there. It appears that I am the one at a disadvantage right now... but... as we all know appearances aren't always what they seem. For your own well-being I would suggest you put the sword away. I don't want this situation to escalate anymore than it already has." 

'Oh come on Evey... we both know you're not concerned for my well-being. You haven't been for a few hundred years now. So how about you drop the act, ok?" He says with a snarl in his voice. 

'Fine Noah. That's just fine with me." She gives up trying to reason with him. 'If you _really_ want to do this, we can do this right here, right now! I will be happy just to kill you with my bare hands and get it over with." 

'As much as I would love to... that's not what I'm here for." 

Eve, getting aggravated at this point, 'Then what _are_ you here for... your own amusement? Because, really, I'm not in the mood! All I wanted to do this morning was take a nice run before I start the day, not throw quips back and forth with _you!_ So say what you have to say to me, and get it over with already! My Gods!" 

'Now, now, don't get your panties in a bunch, that is, if you _are_ wearing panties. I just wanted to send a little message to the guy, and I figured you're the best person for the job." He says succinctly. 

She rolls her eyes at him. 'So get on with it then." 

'It _is_ time to get this over with. I've had my fun of cat and mouse with your little boyfriend... tell him to meet me at the old meat packing warehouse on First Street downtown in two days at midnight." He puts his sword back in his coat. 

'That's it? That's all you wanted?" she says while crossing her arms. 

'After what happened between us did you really think I wanted something more from you?" 

'You _were_ awfully hung up on me back then," she replies, pleased with herself. 

'You really think very highly of yourself don't you? _Please!_ " Noah rolls his eyes at here and looks away. 

'Oh come on! You still want me and you know it! You want me so bad you can taste it!" She starts looking at him with 'bedroom eyes" and pouty lips. 'You know what we had together. You can't deny the attraction between us, Noah. You see it, and so do I." 

'I know what you're trying to do and it's not gonna work this time. I'm not just gonna fall into place like you want every time you bat your eyes at me! I got over you the minute you double-crossed me. You fed me to the wolves!" Noah is becoming increasingly irritated with her. 

'That was a long time ago. I had no choice." 

'There's always another choice, Eve. You don't just leave the person you supposedly love to be tortured and eventually burned at the stake by an angry mob." 

'Noah I told you I was sorry a hundred times... what _more_ do you want from me?" Pleading with him. 

'You know... the words 'I'm sorry" just don't seem to cut it when you've had to smell your own burning flesh! But I mean, hey, maybe that's just me." There are a few moments of silence. Then Noah speaks again. 'Deliver the message." 

Noah turns and walks away from Eve just standing there in the middle of the pathway. She watches him until he's out of sight then turns and heads back towards Methos' apartment. 

* * *

Eve gets back to the apartment and finds Methos awake just getting out of the shower. He is wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist while crossing the hallway from the bathroom to his bedroom. 

'WOO WOO!" Eve says jokingly. 

'Ha... ha." Methos smirks sarcastically at her. 

'What?" she questions innocently. 'It's not like I haven't seen the goods before! I mean it _has_ been a while, but..." 

Methos interrupts her, 'Very funny... keep joking..." 

"I'm not joking. You _still_ look good!" Methos blushes. 'Are you done in there?" Eve says, in regards to the bathroom. 

'All yours. You go on a run?" Methos inquires. 

'Yeah. I try to go every morning if I can. Gotta keep this ol' body in shape somehow, ya know what I mean," she says uneasily. 

Methos looks at her as if he can tell something is wrong. 'Is everything ok?" 

'Yeah. Why would you ask something like that?" she says almost too convincingly. 

'You just seem like you're acting a little weird, that's all." 

'No I'm fine... just getting used to being here and seeing you." She smiles at him. 

'Ok... what time do you wanna to head over to MacLeod's?" 

'Whenever I'm done getting ready?" Eve is standing inside the bathroom door now. 

'Ok." 

'Ok... I'll try and be fast." 

Eve turns around into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Methos does the same in the bedroom. They both continue to get ready to meet with MacLeod and Joe at Duncan's loft. They meet each other in the living room and head out. Eve is acting a little odd, but Methos doesn't really think anything of it. He believes she's probably just getting used to being in a new city... trying to get her bearings, and of course it doesn't help that she is spending time with her immortal ex-husband who she hasn't seen in about 200 years. During the car ride over to MacLeod's, Eve is particularly quiet. Methos tries to make small conversation with her, but she is being distant and aloof... only providing one-word or short answers to questions. They finally make it to Duncan's. The presence of an immortal is felt when they enter the dojo. Eve can feel the presence of more than one. 

'I thought we were just meeting Duncan and Joe. Who else is here?" She looks at Methos. 

'Don't worry... it's just Richie." Methos looks into the office and sees Richie sitting behind the desk and gives him a nod. 

'Who's Richie? Eve becomes concerned. 

'Chill out... he's Duncan's student." 

Richie comes out of the office to greet the two ancient immortals. 

'Methos good to see you." Richie reaches out to shake hands with Methos. 

'Richie I'd like you to meet Eve." Gesturing towards Eve. 'Eve this is Duncan's student Richie Ryan." Gesturing towards Richie. 

'Pleasure to meet you Richie." Eve shakes his hand. 

'Nice to meet you too." Richie smiles. 

The elevator is heard making its way down from the loft to the dojo. The gate lifts and Duncan is standing inside. He walks to the edge of the elevator. 

'You two coming up or what?" 

'Yeah... Methos was just introducing me to your student." Eve begins to walk towards the elevator. 'Pleasure to meet you Richie." She steps in the elevator. 

'See ya later kid." Methos follows Eve inside. 

Richie returns back to the office. Duncan closes the doors and the elevator goes up. 

'Joe here yet?" Methos asks. 

'No not yet. He should be here any time now though." 

'This is a nice little place you have here." Eve is somewhat impressed. 

'Thanks. It's home for now." The elevator reaches the loft, Duncan opens the doors, and the three immortals walk inside. 'Can I take your coats?" 

'Yes, thank you." Eve responds. 

Eve takes off her long black coat and hands it to Duncan. Methos takes off his as well, but hangs up his own. Eve begins to walk around the loft looking at all of the antiques Duncan has on display. She handles each one delicately. She seems to be in her own little world looking at the artifacts... almost daydreaming about the possible stories behind each one. Methos walks into the kitchen and grabs a beer out of the refrigerator, and comes back to stand next to MacLeod. The two men just stand there staring at Eve; watching her glide around the room. 

'Just stunning don't you think?" Methos comments. 

'Huh?" Duncan is pulled out of his daze. 

'Eve. She's beautiful don't you think? She just has this presence about her, ya know." Methos is beaming with delight. 

'Yeah you could say that." Duncan acts indifferent to Eve's gorgeous face and body, but deep down he is beginning to pine for her. He wonders what it would be like to hold her in his arms, to kiss her sweet rosebud lips, and of course what every man thinks... what it would be like to take her to bed. 

'Just remember, I was married to that!" Methos replies, very pleased with his fortune. 

'I can hear you two over there talking about me. I'm still in the same room, remember?" Eve looks at the two men and smiles. 

Duncan blushes, and Methos doesn't care of course. 

'I can say whatever I please about you! I'm married to you." Methos takes a swig of his beer and sits down on Duncan's couch. 

Eve sits in the chair to his left side. 'What are you talking about?" Eve leans back, crosses her legs, then laces her fingers together and rests her hands on her stomach. 

'Neither of us is dead, so technically doesn't that mean we're still married?" Methos says with a smug look on his face. 

'Please!" Eve rolls her eyes at him. 'That was how many thousands of years ago? I'd say our marriage rights to each other have expired!" 

Duncan sits across from Eve to join the conversation. 'So how many thousands of years ago did you get married?" He looks at Methos for the answer. 

With Eve also glaring at him, he feels like they are staring a hole right through him. 

'Yes Methos... how long ago was it?" Eve leans forward now with her hands on her knee dying to hear his answer. 

Looking at Eve, 'Oh you love this don't you? Putting me on the spot like this!" Methos starts to fidget in his seat. 

'You're right... I do get my rocks off seeing you squirm! But you still haven't answered the man." She raises her left eyebrow. 

'Yeah Methos, you still haven't answered the man." Duncan parrots Eve with a smirk on his face. 

Squirming in his seat, 'I don't know how many thousands of years ago it was! You can't expect me to remember the _exact_ year." 

'Ok... do you at least remember _where_ we met?" Eve snips back. 

'Uh... well... let me think here for a minute..." He knows he is on the hot seat. 'Ok... it was a settlement in the Indus Valley. You were going by the name E'Veria then." He continues to think back fondly on their earliest days together. 'I courted you for sometime after that, and then you _finally_ agreed to marry me. I think you said yes just to appease me so I'd leave you a lone." 

'Very good. I'm almost impressed." She jeers... giving him a wink. 

'What? I think that was pretty damn good!" Methos swigs his beer. 

'Ok... that was pretty damn good!" She concedes. 'And for the record, I _only_ agreed to marry you because you were the only man in the settlement with a goat. Back then... that meant you were _somebody!_ " She laughs and he smiles. 

Duncan is perplexed at this point. He knew that Eve was ancient, but if she was living in a settlement of the Indus Valley that would put her somewhere in the neighborhood of 4,500 to 5,000 years old. Nearly as old as Methos... the quote, un-quote oldest immortal. He was definitely intrigued by where this conversation was going and wanted to learn more. He figured he'd just sit back and listen while the two immortals reminisced. 

'Do you remember the name of the settlement?" Eve smirks. 

'Kalibanga!" Methos is pleased with himself more than usual for putting Eve in her place. 

'Ok... now I'm _really_ impressed!" She gives Methos a huge smile then looks over at a dumbfounded Duncan. 'What's wrong MacLeod? You look... weird." 

'I'm fine... I just didn't realize... I mean I didn't know..." He just can't quite seem to get the words out. 

'I better get you a beer." Methos gets up for the 'fridge. 'Besides I need another one myself." 

'You didn't know what, dear?" Eve looks at him innocently. 

'I didn't know you were..." Duncan is still fumbling with his words. 

_'That old?"_ Eve finishes his sentence for him with a grin on her face. 

'Yeah... I guess I just assumed you were only maybe, at the most, 3,000 years old." 

'Nope definitely older than that! But thank you for the compliment." She leans back again in her chair. 

'So how old are you, then?" 

Methos answers for her, knowing that it's hard for her to admit her true age to anyone. 'Well let's put it this way... I married an older woman." He grins then sips his beer raising an eyebrow at Eve. 

Duncan gets up out of his seat and walks over to the liquor cabinet. 'But I thought Methos was supposed to be the oldest man alive." 

'He is. He's the oldest _man._ " 

'Semantics," Duncan quips back as he pours himself a scotch. 

"That may be, but it's the truth...no?" Eve responds. 

"Put a number on it? How old is old?" 

Eve thinks for a moment, "I don't know. I put myself somewhere between six and sixty-five hundred years old. I can't remember that far back... it's mostly a blur." 

"Was either of you planning on mentioning this little tidbit of information... _ever?_ " He downs his scotch. 

'Well it's not the easiest thing in the world to tell someone, and most of the time I don't. It kind of... gets you _noticed_... if you catch my drift," Eve explains. 

'Yeah, she's a bit sensitive about the whole age thing," Methos chimes in as he hands MacLeod another beer, then sits back down on the couch. "But then again, what woman isn't?" 

Just then there is a knock at the door. 'It's probably Joe." Duncan goes to answer it. 

'MacLeod... don't say anything to Joe about this," Methos asks. 

'Why not?" Duncan is confused. 

"Because I don't need or want the attention." Eve replies. 

"But this changes everything!" 

"No it doesn't! I'm just another player in the game like everyone else _that's all._ " 

Joe knocks on the door again, this time harder than before. 

"You better get that MacLeod." Methos chimes in. 

Duncan just stands and looks at Eve. 

'Please?! I'm asking you as a friend, not to say anything." Eve responds to the stare. 

'All right." Duncan says reluctantly. He finally goes to open the door for Joe. 

'What took you so long to open the door? You guys doing some secret immortal thing in here? He jokes. 

'Just very engrossed in the conversation." Duncan replies. 

Joe takes off his coat and hangs in on the coat rack with the rest. He goes behind the counter in the kitchen over to the refrigerator. He pulls out a beer and starts drinking. 

'Just an observation, but you boys surely do drink a lot of beer... and fairly early in the day at that." She crosses her arms. 

'It's the drink of champions, deary," Methos is quick to point out. 

'Desperate times call for desperate measures," Joe adds while raising his beer. 

'Well let's get down to business." Duncan tries to get the ball rolling. 

'There is no business to attend to MacLeod." Methos is still trying to insist that there is no problem with Noah Coleman. 'I say we just do nothing. Wait him out, and eventually he'll just go away." 

'That is probably one of the _worst_ ideas you've ever had! I mean honestly, when did you come up with that one? Before or after you started drinking for the day?" Eve is disgusted with his lackadaisical attitude. 

'Is it ever possible for you to check your sarcasm at the door?" Methos questions. 

'Oh that's rich coming from you! Apparently you _don't_ like to hear yourself talk as much as I thought you did." 

'Guys... let's not start this again, please?" Duncan begs. 

'Yeah really," Joe adds. 

'You just don't know Noah like I do," Eve tries to justify. 

'No I _don't_ know him in the biblical sense," Methos fires back. 

'I'll choose to ignore that comment." She rolls her eyes. 'Not doing anything at all... letting _him_ dictate what happens is the worst thing you could do." 

'Well then what do you propose?" Joe questions. 

'Just let _me_ take care of him," Eve pleads. 

'Absolutely not! No way, no how..." Methos responds vigorously. 

Eve stands up and starts walking around the loft. 'Then why am I here? MacLeod, why did you ask me here?" Eve is insistent on an answer from him, but he says nothing. 'I'll tell you why I was asked to come and 'help" with the problem. I was asked because I'm the best. I'm good at what I do. Methos you can vouch for that." He is about to make a snide remark, but Eve continues to talk. 'I was asked here because _Duncan_ is the one who likes to solve everyone's problems... not me." She looks at him now, 'I told you that if I came here he and I could not get along, but you played on my sympathies and you _knew_ that if you told me someone was coming after him that I would feel inclined to make that person go away for good. And you were right, I do." Turning back to Methos, 'But what I didn't anticipate was the utter disgust you would have for that idea." She points at him. 'I don't know if it's because I'm a woman or that I was your wife, or what, but you just do not want to have anything to do with the idea that I would kill someone for you. And furthermore, quite frankly, I'm very disappointed in your lack of enthusiasm for the game. You're nothing like the Methos that I knew... the one I married. The one that _I_ knew would've never sat back and been so damn passive about the whole thing. The one that _I_ knew would have taken out his enemy before there was even a real threat. Someone has to step in and save your ass because you sure as hell aren't going to! I mean, honestly, what the hell happened to you? When did you become so acquiescent and apathetic?" 

'Let me know when you're off your soap box," Methos retorts. 

'Don't worry Methos... I'm done... done with this whole sordid mess. If you want to sit back and let some nobody kill you, then be my guest! I wash my hands of the whole thing. You are on your own my friend." She walks over to the coat rack to retrieve her coat. As she is reaching for the door Methos makes another snide comment. 

'Well that is definitely a relief! I thought you'd never stop talking." He stands up to take the last sip of his beer. 

Eve walks away from the door and moves towards Methos. In one foul swoop she drops her coat on the couch next to where Methos was sitting. She grabs his faces and plants the most passionate kiss on him that he has ever had. When she releases him he is in some sort of daze. 

' _That's_ because I fear this is the last time I will ever see you alive." Just as she says that she hauls off and punches him square in the jaw knocking him back onto the couch. ' _That_ was for being the asshole you always are!" 

Eve picks up her coat and walks out of the loft. 

Joes goes over to Methos to see if he is okay. 'You deserved that, ya know." Methos just looks at him while playing with his jaw. "I'll get you some ice." Joe goes back towards the kitchen. 

'No. Don't worry about it... I'll be fine in a few minutes." 

'That was a mistake." The silent Duncan finally speaks. 'We needed her and you just pushed her aside like she's nothing." 

'What is this 'we" crap MacLeod? _I'm_ the one this guy Noah is after, not you. He's my problem. That's what I keep telling you, but it doesn't get through that thick head of yours. I don't want Eve involved, ok? That's the end of it." 

'Why not? You don't want a _woman_ stepping in on your behalf?" Duncan rebuts. 

'I don't care who she is, or who she _thinks_ she is for that matter. I don't want anyone stepping in on my behalf fighting _my_ battles for me." 

'Oh I get it." Joe enters the argument with a revelation. 'You don't want her getting killed do you? You don't want Eve to throw herself under the bus for _you._ Well I hate to break it to you Methos, but that's what love is all about, and you're just too dumb or blind or both to see it. That woman you just sent outta here still loves you and it looks to me like she would do anything to keep you alive." 

"Eve doesn't love me like that anymore... as a matter of fact I don't really think she loved me like that to begin with. Ours was a partnership of mutual gains. Nothing more... and we both understood that. Which is why I am dumbfounded as to why she ever agreed to come here on my behalf in the first place." 

"Oh I don't know... maybe because you two have at least remained friends through whatever it was that happened between you." Duncan interjects. 

"Then we must put up one hell of a front." He pauses for a minute. "Trust me... it's better off this way. 

"I'm not so convinced of that," Joe insists. 

* * *

Eve is back at Methos' apartment packing her things. As she is putting the last few items in her suitcase she feels the presence of an immortal close by. She assumes it's Methos but can't be sure. It might be Noah Coleman coming for Methos earlier than he had mentioned at their meeting. She draws her sword and walks into the living room to greet whoever might be entering. The door opens to Methos' familiar face. She lowers her sword and turns towards the bedroom to get the last of her things. 

'Did you forget I live here?" He questions her, but she gives no response. 'Oh come on! The silent treatment? Aren't we a little too old to be playing that game?" 

Eve still gives him no response, just pulls her suitcase off the bed with her sword still in hand, and makes her move past Methos towards the door. He grabs the wrist of the hand that holds her suitcase and pulls Eve back towards him. Without saying a word, she draws her sword to Methos' neck. He pulls back letting go of her wrist. 

'It's come to this now? Over something so stupid?" He asks. 

'It might be stupid to you, but it's not to me. After _all_ the shit we've been through together... _all_ of it... and you still insist on treating me like I'm nothing to you." She puts the sword down and begins to walk to the door again. 

'You know that's not true." 

Turning back to Methos, 'Really? Because I feel like I'm experiencing déjà vu. The way that I was just treated in front of Joe and Duncan feels _really_ familiar to me. Wonder where I would get that from?" 

_"Where is this coming from?"_ Eve says nothing to his question. "I can't believe you're comparing me to _him_ now?" Methos is utterly appalled. 

"Why shouldn't I? You're acting like him. You don't care about me, you never have, and neither did he," she says spitefully. 

Methos moves into the living room now. 'I am not him. I _never_ have been and I _never_ will be. How dare you make that comparison!" He pauses for a moment. "I loved you once. I loved you harder than any man could _ever_ love a woman. Every time I saw you with him... the things he would do to you... the things he would _make_ you do, it made me sick to my stomach. Why do you think I fought so hard to get you away from him? I only ever wanted what was best for you. _You_ are the _only_ woman I have _ever_ loved! It's just a shame that you never loved me back." 

Eve follows him. "That's not true." 

"The hell it isn't. You married me out of convenience not out of love." 

"I cared for you very deeply back then. I would've done anything for you." 

"You always say that... you _cared_ for me but you didn't love me." 

"We were different people back then. I didn't even know what love was. The only love I knew was the kind that he showed me, and that wasn't love at all. I thought love was doing exactly what he told me to do. No questions, no deviations from what I was told. I cooked for him, I bathed him, I let him have his way with me whenever he wanted, and I let the others rape me whenever they wanted... all just to please him. I _killed_ for him so he wouldn't hurt me, or worse, _kill me._ I was too weak to stand up for myself. I will always regret that." 

"Those things happened millennia's ago. E'Veria, you've got to learn to let it go. He's gone out of our lives. God knows where he is, or if he's even still alive after all this time." 

"You expect me to let it go when you keep calling me that? I should've never come here. I can't look at you without thinking back on those times and everything bad that happened to me." 

"Then why _did_ you come here, and what was last night about when you asked me to share the bed with you? Was it all a ruse? Were you leading me on?" 

"No I wasn't leading you on... it's not like we had sex," She stares at him blankly looking for the right words. "I don't know... I don't know why I came here. I guess I wanted to do something to help you like you've helped me in the past. And thought I could handle being around you again, but I just can't." 

Methos is touched by Eve's desire to help him. "I need to take care of myself." 

"I should go." Eve feels defeated. She hangs her head as she makes her way back to the door. 

"So... wait... that's it? You're _out?_ No kicking and screaming... you're just _out?_ " Methos is confused now. 

Eve replies somberly. "Noah Coleman approached me in the park this morning while I was on my run. He wanted me to give you a message. You're supposed to meet him at the old meat packing warehouse on First Street at midnight in two days." 

Methos looks stunned. "When were planning on telling me this?" 

Eve is almost in tears looking at Methos. "I wasn't." 

"You were gonna go in my place?" He is becoming agitated. 

"Probably." She pauses for a moment. "But hey... he's your problem now, right?" 

They both just stand there for a moment and stare at each other. Methos is shocked that she is just leaving and Eve looks a bit like a deer caught in the headlights herself. She's not sure what to make of the situation now. 

Methos is the first to speak. "So I guess this is it then?" 

"Yeah I guess so." Methos goes to her and embraces her long and hard. Eve speaks softly in his ear. "You're my best friend, and I don't know what I would do if I didn't know you were out there somewhere." Eve pulls away, picks up her bags, and walks out the door. Before she has a chance to close it Methos says one final thing to her. 

"I love you." 

Eve closes the door behind her and as she walks to her car she whispers, "I love you too." 

* * *

A day has passed since Eve left town. Methos has been visibly distraught over the whole experience of seeing her and having her walk out of his life once again. 

In the office at the dojo Duncan sits behind the desk trying to run a successful business while Methos sits on the couch across from him. 

"Methos I've never seen you like this. So distraught over a woman," Duncan notes. 

"Alexa," he somberly replies. 

"She was different. You were never married to her, and she had a terminal illness." 

"Nor was she a raving lunatic who tried to take over my life," Methos quips indifferently. 

Duncan rolls his eyes. "Putting Eve down at every turn is not going to make you feel better about the way things were left between you two." 

"I could care less about the way things were left between us. This shit happens after every visit we have with each other." 

"After _every_ visit? Aren't you exaggerating just a little bit?" 

"Nope. This bullshit has been going on for centuries... better yet... millennia's. She's got her issues with me, and I've got my issues with her. She's my best friend and we can barely stand each other." Methos recalls bleakly. 

"Then why don't you guys just sit down and hash it all out? Lay your cards on the table." 

"It's not that easy. I mean this _stuff_... this go _way_ back... I mean back before the Byzantine Empire. You can't just sit down and hash something out that's been going on that long. These feelings... these feelings are strong... they run deep... down to the core. There are just too many emotions involved." Methos pauses for a moment to reflect. "Eve has gone through things in her life that no woman should ever have to go through. Things that she didn't deserve to have done to her. By the time I got enough courage to intervene... there was nothing I could do; the damage had already been done." 

Duncan is trying to process what Methos is saying. "Are you saying that Eve was abused?" 

"She would kill me where I sit for telling you any of this." 

"But you weren't the abuser," Duncan tries to console him. 

"You don't get it MacLeod. She wasn't just abused. She was tortured... constantly; all day... every day for... for what seemed like forever. Verbally and physically tortured until she would just die, and then it would start all over again. And she tried... oh how she tried to do anything just to keep it from happening, but she couldn't." 

"Where were you? Why didn't you do anything?" Duncan is disturbed by the thought. 

"I couldn't _do_ anything MacLeod. I was too scared to do anything about it. It was a different time back then... I couldn't go up against him, not in the situation that we were in." 

"Who? What situation were you in?" Duncan is probing for answers. 

"I've said too much already as it is. But you get the idea. She's been living with this scar, and because I didn't do anything until it was too late, that makes me just as culpable as the man who did it to her. What kills me the most is that every time she sees me all these feelings resurface and it's like it's happening all over again." Methos is noticeably upset. 

"What I don't understand is how you two got married then? If this was such a horrible time and she blames you, why even associate with you?" 

"Eve claims she doesn't blame me for what happened to her, but I think deep down she does. For a long, long time she blocked it out. It was like she had a post-traumatic stress reaction. She forgot it ever happened to her. Should would have nightmares about it, but not understand why she was having them. Then after she fought the Kurgan and won a lot of bad stuff started to happen to her. It warped her mind like when you had the dark quickening. I talked to her on the phone and she said she was doing and saying things that weren't her. So I suggested she go to the monastery where no one could find her and sort out her demons. I tried to see her when she came home from there, but she said she couldn't be around me... even hearing my voice was too hard. That's why I couldn't believe it when she walked into Joe's." 

"You thought she was over it. She'd worked through it..." Duncan responds. 

"But then we started fighting, and things got out of control. I knew right then that Eve couldn't stay. So I pushed her away as best I could to make it easier for her to go." 

"And you put up a front for Joe and I?" 

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Methos replies. 

"So what now?" Duncan inquires. 

"I continue to live my life." Methos pauses for a few minutes. "I've gotta get out of here for a little bit. I need some time to think." 

"Think about what?" 

"About Eve and more importantly right now, think about how I'm going to handle Noah Coleman." He gets up off of the couch and walks out of the office, then through the dojo to leave. 

* * *

Three days have passed since Duncan and Methos had their "heart to heart." Duncan is sitting in his loft reading a book when there is a knock at the door. He gets up to open it and finds Joe on the other side with a large bag in his hand. He invites him in and they convene in the kitchen. 

"What's in the bag?" Duncan asks innocently. 

Joe reaches into the bag and pulls out a sword. "This." He lays it down on the counter for Duncan to inspect. 

MacLeod picks up the sword to investigate further. He now realizes who the owner of the sword is. "Where did you get this?" Joe hesitates on what he is about to say. "Where did you get this Joe? Duncan is more forceful with his words. 

"Have you talked to Methos lately?" Joe responds. 

_"Where did this come from?"_ Duncan replies with anger in his voice. He lays the sword back on the counter and begins to pace around. 

"Just answer the damn question, MacLeod." 

"No Joe! _You_ answer the _damn_ question!" 

"Noah and Methos fought the other night." 

_"What?"_ Duncan is in shock. 

"He didn't tell you?" Joe is equally shocked. 

"No he didn't, and neither did you!" 

"Mac I thought you knew." 

"Well obviously not!" 

"My guy Truman, who was covering Coleman, hasn't reported in for a few days, so I went down to the warehouse to investigate for myself. I found Truman dead, and that sword laying a few yards away." 

"What of Methos and Coleman?" 

"Nothing. No trace of either of them." 

"Well that doesn't mean anything." 

"Mac you didn't see all the blood that I did. Too much for just one man. You don't have that much blood without someone losing a head." 

"You don't know that it was Methos." He says trying to reassure himself. 

"No... you're right we don't." 

"What's being done?" Duncan insists. 

"I have every available guy on this. We will find out what happened... to both of them." Joe reassures him. 

"I'll do my own investigation as well. Two very skilled immortals do not just go missing like that." 

"What about Eve?" Joe asks. 

"What about her?" 

"You don't think..." Joe is cut off by Duncan. 

"No, I don't think Eve had anything to do with this," Duncan insists. 

"Cuz I mean, how well do we really know this woman?" Joe rebuts. 

"I mean she and Methos have their problems, but I definitely do not believe that she was there that night or had anything to do with the death of your watcher or the disappearance of Noah and Methos." 

"Just checking." Joe is somewhat comforted. 

"But I do think we should tell her. I think she would wanna know...ya know... that he's missing." 

"See that's the thing Mac. When she high-tailed it out of town... she dropped off the face of the earth. She lost her watcher at the airport before she got on a plane. We checked into her flight records, but she booked herself on three different flights going in three different directions. And there was no record of her actually arriving anywhere." 

"Maybe she flew under an assumed name." Duncan tries to justify her whereabouts. 

"We have a woman that works for the NTSB and she was able to pull the surveillance tapes from all three airports she could have landed in. We put Eve's face through recognition software, but she wasn't picked up on any of the tapes." 

"But her watcher followed her into the airport and saw her get on a plane... right?" 

"The last time he saw her she was waiting in line getting ready to board. He never actually saw her get on a plane. Someone called security on him, and we think it was Eve. Mac, she could still very well be _in_ town." 

"Well... not every immortal is crazy about the idea of someone watching them and documenting every move they make." 

"But she's never cared about her watcher before." 

"Maybe there was another immortal at the airport. There could be _a million_ reasons to explain what happened to her. We don't know anything for sure." 

"I know, but don't you think it's an awfully strange coincidence that she goes M.I.A. at the same time Methos and Coleman do?" 

"You think she had something to do with this don't you?" Duncan calls Joe out. 

"All I'm saying is that we really don't know a whole lot about Eve. There isn't a lot of information in the databases about her, and what _is_ there... is mostly speculation and rumor. We just started putting a watcher on her about five or six years ago when she came out of hiding. Up until then she was very elusive, unpredictable, and _very_ temperamental. We just don't know enough about her." 

"I'm sorry Joe I just don't think Eve would be involved. From meeting her, and what Methos has told me about her and their relationship, I just don't think she would do anything intentional to hurt him." 

"Mac, you just met Eve a few days ago and... let's just say you get a little distracted when you're around her. I don't think you can trust your own judgment." 

"I get _distracted_ around her? What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It _means_ that I think the only reason you haven't gone after yet is because you know she was Methos' _wife._ " 

Duncan rolls his eyes at Joe's accusation, but knows he speaks the truth when it comes to his feelings about Eve. "I'd like to consider myself a good judge of character. If I thought she was bad news why would I even give her a second look? That is... if I _was_ interested in her at all like you say I am." 

"I'm just saying... that's all." Joe tries to play innocent. 

"Right now... you don't need to worry about me and Eve. Who you should be worrying about is Methos. Put your ear to the ground and find out what happened. Get as many people on this as you can, and see who's heard or seen what. And get a location on Eve! I don't care what you think about her... we need her because she knows Coleman. What kind of guy he is... what his habits are, and where he would most likely go to get out of the spotlight. She also knows Methos a lot better than either of us!" 

"What will you be doing?" Joe asks. 

"I'll be getting in touch with my own contacts to find Eve. She's the link we need." 

* * *

_If you wish to find out what is going to happen to Methos, Duncan, Catherine, Elizabeth, and the others keep checking back for Part 2. I will have it up as soon as it possible for me to do so -in the meantime, as mention above I would definitely appreciate responses, questions, comments, etc._

Thank you for reading, 

AEB 

* * *

© 1999   
Please send comments to the author! 

08/29/1999; revised 7/2006 

Graphics by Moyra's Web Jewels 


	2. Ashes to Ashes: Part Two

Ashes to Ashes 2 by AEB

  
_Ashes to Ashes_

By Delilah/AEB 

* * *

**Part Two**

Two weeks have passed since Methos, Eve, and Noah Coleman have gone missing. Neither Joe nor Duncan has any new leads on their disappearances. Even with almost every watcher Joe can pull to put on this case, no one has turned up anything. Duncan has also exhausted all of his resources, and still nothing. It's as if all three immortals have disappeared off the face of the earth. No trace of any of them has been reported; not even a sighting. While Joe stays back in Seacouver, Duncan decides it is best to get away for a little while. He can't stand the thought that one of his closest friends may be dead, so he feels it best to leave and try to clear his head. Maybe he'll return with a fresh perspective. He decides to go to Paris, his favorite city in the world. He hasn't been there in almost a year and feels it's time to go back. But first, he makes a surprise stop in New York City to visit his kinsman Connor MacLeod. 

Duncan arrives in New York later in the morning. His flight was on time without any complications. He hops on the subway and begins to make his way to Connor's antique store/home. When he finally arrives at the store, he feels the "buzz" of another immortal and knows that Connor is home, but can't figure out why the store is closed for the day. "Where is Rachel?" He thought to himself. She was _always_ there no matter what to make sure the store stayed open even when Connor had other business to attend to. He walked around to the private residential entrance and rang the doorbell. As he was standing there waiting for Connor to come to the door, he heard a woman's screams coming from the residence. Unsure of what was going on he began to listen more intently. The harder he listened, the louder the screams and moans became. "Was another immortal there looking for Connor and that's why the shop was closed? Was Rachel in trouble?" The horrible thoughts were racing through his head a mile a minute. He couldn't stand not knowing anymore, so Duncan did the only thing that seemed right... he kicked in the door and went to rescue whoever was in trouble. 

"Rachel! Connor!" He began yelling as the screaming and moaning continued. 

Duncan begins to search every room with his sword drawn trying to find the source of the screams. First the kitchen, then the study on the first floor. He finds nothing. He makes his way upstairs and searches the spare bedroom and bathroom... still nothing. Finally he reaches Connor's bedroom, and he is certain this is the source of the commotion. He bursts in the room, sword drawn, not even thinking about it. When he enters he is horrified at what he finds. 

"Oh Jesus!" He exclaims. 

He finds Connor on top of a woman making love to her in his bed. Connor stops in mid thrust and turns to look at Duncan... his arm and body covering the woman's face. 

Out of breath and with a smile on his face, he speaks, "Duncan!" 

"This is _truly_ embarrassing." 

Duncan is mortified by what he just did. He turns to walk out the door when the woman speaks in a very familiar English accent. Connor rolls to the side to reveal her face. 

"Hello Duncan." Eve says, propping herself up with one arm while holding the sheet up with the other grinning from ear to ear. "Fancy seeing you here." 

Duncan looks at her in complete and utter shock. "Eve?" He hangs his head, "Could this get any worse?" He says rhetorically. "I should go." He walks out of the bedroom and down the stairs. 

"Wait Duncan! Don't go!" Connor calls after him as he starts to put his pants and a shirt on. Duncan is almost out the door when Connor calls for him again from the loft. "Come on! Don't leave! I'm just as embarrassed as you are. Don't be like this." He says with a huge grin on his face. 

"You're not embarrassed. Look at the look on your face. You're loving this!" He yells back at him. 

"FINALLY... I'm having fun... I got the perfect woman, and you can't even be happy for me!" He laughs and makes his way down the stairs. 

"But _Eve?_ You and Eve?" Duncan is baffled. 

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Eve has finally gotten dressed, and come downstairs to be with the boys. 

"It's just... I wasn't expecting it that's all." He walks in a circle with his hands on his hips. 

" _Oh- that's all?_ Gimme a break!" Eve rolls her eyes. 

Duncan looks at her with sad puppy dog eyes. 

"You didn't seriously think that you and I..." She asks with a bit of a laugh. 

"Well, I just thought that we..." Duncan tries to explain. 

Eve raises her eyebrows in confusion. 

"I'm sorry I didn't know Eve had _Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod_ stamped on her bottom. I should've looked for that _before_ I took her to bed. I'll remember next time I sleep with a woman you've had contact with!" He smiles at him. 

"Duncan I apologize, but I did _not_ realize we had such a _thing_ going on between us," she says sarcastically. 

"We don't, but it would have been nice to have the option at least." He sits down to gather his thoughts. 

"No one says we can't in the future." She raises an eyebrow at him. 

"I can't go somewhere he's already been!" Pointing at Connor. 

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty for sleeping with an incredibly sexy, smart, and sensual older woman?" 

"Well I don't feel guilty for sleeping with you Connor. I'm allowed to sleep with whomever I choose! And besides I don't feel guilt anymore... in fact I don't even think I remember what the word means!" 

"I'm not trying to make anyone feel guilty for being an adult capable of making their own decisions! I'm just a little shocked at the whole thing." 

"Shell shocked is more like it!" Connor quips. 

"Ok... can we stop beating the poor, dreadful dead horse now? I think it's had enough!" Eve interjects. 

"Just answer me one question... you and Connor... _when- how- why?_ " 

Connor remarks snidely, "That was more than one question." 

Eve gives him the evil eye. "The Kurgan killed a very good friend of mine _many, many_ years ago before either of you were born; before you were a twinkle in Mother Nature's eye. During my search for the bastard, Connor and I came across each other," Eve states simply. 

Connor continues the story, "We had a common enemy we both wanted to see dead." 

"We have a good time when we're together.' Eve smirks at Connor. 

There is an awkward silence in the room. Duncan sits down in the living room, and Eve follows suit while Connor goes to the kitchen to boil water for tea. 

"Eve, how long have you been here?" Duncan asks. 

"About a week or so, why?" 

"You've got watchers all over the place trying to find you... along with me and Joe." 

"Well truth be told, I never really like the idea of someone following me everywhere I go... reporting on everything I do. So, I decided to have a little freedom back, and I gave the guy the slip in the airport... so what!" 

"This is the worst time you could have disappeared." Duncan gets a very serious look on his face. 

"Why? What's wrong?" Duncan is having a hard time finding the words, but she can see it on his face. "Did something happen to Methos?" Eve gets a lump in her throat. 

Duncan gives her a strange look for mentioning Methos' name. Connor comes back to the living room while he waits for the water to boil, and sees the scared look on Eve's face. 

"What going on Duncan?" Connor asks. 

Duncan gives Eve a funny look. 

"It's ok. He knows who Methos is," Eve explains. "Tell me what happened." 

"Since when does everyone know about Methos?" 

"I met him a few years ago in Portugal. He's quite a character that one! A bit eccentric, but never the less a nice guy." 

"Duncan _please_ just tell me what happened to him. Did Coleman kill him?" Eve has a look of panic on her face. Her lips begin to quiver. 

"Eve..." MacLeod takes a hard swallow, "Methos and Coleman went missing after their fight. Methos' sword was found at the scene along with Noah's dead watcher. No other bodies have been found, and no one has been able to locate either one of them since. It's like they both vanished. We were beginning to think something happened to you too." 

"You thought something happened to me?" She is confused by what Duncan is saying. 

"You dropped off the face of the earth after you got to the airport. Joe and I didn't know what to think. We didn't know if you had something to do with their disappearances, or if whatever happened to Coleman and Methos happened to you." Duncan shows concern for her. 

"Wait a minute... you thought _I_ might be involved in their disappearances? You thought I would do something to harm Methos? _What is wrong with you?_ " Eve is becoming slightly irate by the insinuation. 

Connor interjects then gets up to go get the tea. "Calm down, lass. I'm sure Duncan didn't mean anything by it." He goes back into the kitchen to make the tea. 

Eve pulls her pack of cigarettes off the table and lights one up. "I'm just baffled by the fact that you think I would be involved in a plot to hurt Methos... _Noah maybe,_ but certainly not Methos!" She goes off on a tangent... as if she is talking to herself more than the boys. "I mean...sure we have our problems. What ex-husband and wife don't? Course ours are more serious than most people's... but _me_... doing bodily harm to Methos on _purpose_... well the notion is simply preposterous! Really... honestly..." 

Duncan cuts her off before she can keep going, "We were just considering all the possibilities. He _is_ your ex-husband, and you didn't leave on very good terms with him." 

"Oh I see... so that automatically makes me a killer then. I _completely_ understand now!" She is being fiercely sarcastic now. 

"Eve, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks. What matters is that Methos is missing." 

Connor brings in the tea, and sets it on the coffee table. "Duncan is right. You have to focus on the fact that Methos is missing, and you owe it to him to find out if he is alive or dead. If he's alive, you help him in anyway you can, if the latter is true then you find Coleman and do what needs to be done. You can't worry about who thinks what or who said what about whom." He pours her a cup of tea. "Here drink this. It will help calm you." 

Eve puts her cigarette out in the ashtray and takes a sip. She sets the cup down on the saucer. She washes her hands over her face. "You're right, you're right, you're right! This is not about me. This is about Methos." Noticeably shaken by the turn of events, she takes a deep cleansing breath. "Do we have any leads at all?" 

"No nothing. Not even the watchers can find out anything. That's why Joe and I are looking for you. You know both men better then anyone else. You know their habits and where they might go when things get tight." 

"Methos I can help you with, but the first I've seen or heard of Noah Coleman in, like, four or five hundred years was when you sought me out for help the first time. I have no _idea_ what he would do or where he would go to get away." Eve is dumbfounded. 

"I have some contacts I can get in touch with. See if anything surfaces," Connor interjects. 

"Yeah, see if you can dig up anything that might be useful. I feel like for the past two weeks we've just hit a brick wall with this." Duncan is relieved that they might finally get a fresh perspective on the situation. He knew if he left town it would happen. He just didn't think it would be this soon. 

"I've got a huge network of people I can get in touch with. I've got a lot of influential people that owe me some big favors," Eve adds. "We've got to find him though... we've just got too!" 

* * *

That night while Eve and Connor are sleeping. Eve's cell phone starts to ring on the nightstand. It wakes Connor up first, who rolls over to wake up Eve. Still half asleep she picks up the phone to see who is calling her at such an odd hour. Connor turns on the table lamp on his side of the bed. Her eyes are squinted shut as she gets used to the light. All she can make out is that the phone number calling is restricted. She sits up and answers it. 

"Hello?" She answers in a raspy whisper. No one says anything on the other end. "Hello," she says this time in a more commanding voice. She finally hears someone talking on the other end, but the connection is bad. There is a lot of static on the line and she can only get small fragments of words. "Methos? Is that you?" The person on the other line speaks again, but Eve still cannot make out anything they are saying. "I can't understand what you're saying. The connection is bad." The phone goes dead. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" She pulls the phone from her ear... it says "Call Lost" on the display. "Damn it!" She slams the phone down in disgust on the nightstand. 

"Who was it? Was it Methos?" 

"I don't know. I couldn't hear anything. There was bad interference on the phone line. I couldn't make out anything that the other person was saying." Her heart begins to pound out of her chest with worry. " _Damn it!_ What if it _was_ Methos? What if that was the only phone call he could make, and I couldn't hear a damn word of it!" 

Connor turns off the light and slides himself back down under the blankets. "It had to be important to call this late at night. Who ever it was will call back." He gives a big yawn and drifts back into dreamland. 

Eve stayed up almost half the night... staring at her cell phone... waiting for the mysterious caller to call her back. But they never did. 

* * *

Duncan was over bright and early the next morning. He had an arsenal of breakfast foods in hand. Eve had been awake for at least an hour before Duncan had arrived. She had gone on her usual morning run, and was ready to start her day. Connor, on the other, had had just dragged himself out of bed. The "buzz" of Duncan's presence was his alarm to wake up and get himself going. He was in the shower while the other two immortals were eating breakfast and working on strategies. 

"Thanks for the breakfast by the way. I was going to stop for a bagel while I was out, but forgot my money. No pockets in a running suit," Eve says with her mouth half full of blueberry bagel. 

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Duncan retorts, and then takes a sip of his steaming hot coffee. 

"Connor better hurry up before his coffee gets cold." Duncan can tell in her voice that she is just trying to make conversation. Eve's mind was definitely elsewhere this morning. 

"Do you run every morning?" 

"Just about. It helps me get my focus for the day." She looks at him over the rim of her coffee cup. 

"I find it helps me too, but I don't do it as much as I probably should." He takes another bite of his muffin. 

Unable to bear the obnoxious attempt at small-talk anymore, Eve burst out at him. "Duncan, can we just cut the bullshit please?! You don't care about the fact that I run everyday, and I don't fucking care... about _you_ right now." She puts her elbow up on the table to rest her head in her hand. Duncan can see she is obviously stressed so he lets her outburst go. "I got a phone call at three o'clock in the morning, and I have no fucking clue as to who it was from. Let's talk about that, okay?" She picks her head up and takes another sip of coffee. 

"What happened?" He asks to play along with Eve and not upset her anymore. 

"Exactly what I said, I got a phone call at three o'clock this morning. I have no idea who called. The number was restricted and there was too much static to have a conversation. I know it was Methos. I just know it was him and there was nothing I could do." 

As Duncan is trying to find the best way to respond to Eve without agitating her more; Connor, unassumingly, bops down the stairs happy as a camper. He sits at the table, pulls a croissant out of the bag, and takes the cream and sugar for his coffee. 

"Morning you two!" He is almost too cheery for his own good. Eve gives him a death stare. 

"Eve was just telling me about her mysterious phone call this morning." Duncan gives him a look. 

Connor pays no attention to the dreadful mood Eve is in. "I meant to ask you this morning... did he or she ever call you back?" he asks innocently. 

"No they didn't." Eve rolls her eyes at him. 

"I'm sorry darling. I know how stressful this must be for you, but you must stay positive." Connor takes a bite of his croissant. 

Eve is stupefied. "I don't want to stay bloody positive. I want to rip someone's heart out!" She clenches her fists and gets up from the table. "What don't you people get about that?" 

"I think it would be best if we just stay calm and keep a level head about this. Let's not let our emotions get in the way of finding the truth." Duncan tries to talk her down from the proverbial ledge she is on. 

"I am so sick of you both telling me to stay calm and keep positive. That might be how the _MacLeod's_ handle things but not me!" She begins to pace around the kitchen. "I don't just sit around and play nice waiting for someone to tell me what's going on, and what I should do next." 

"No one is suggesting that you should just sit around. We're merely suggesting that you do it a little more sensibly. Instead of going out half-cocked... swords blazing... why don't you wait 'til we get more intel." 

She shakes her head in disappointment. "I'm sorry, Duncan, but you waltz in here and you tell me that Methos may or may not be dead, and you have no concrete evidence to support either theory. And you really just don't seem that concerned about it!" 

"I am _very_ concerned about Methos! I just don't go charging through doors not knowing what's on the other side." 

"So what... I'm just supposed sit around with my thumb up my arse waiting to find out what's going on? I don't work like that when someone I care about is in danger. I can't stay here anymore and talk about the "what ifs." What if he's dead? What if Noah killed him? What if he's alive and needs our help? Well let's fucking find out!" Eve storms into the living room, grabs her coat off the rack. "I've got to get outta here." With that, she walks out of the apartment. 

"She's quite a handful," Connor breaks the silence. 

"I'll say," Duncan agrees. 

"So you still haven't heard anything more?" 

"No, I'm waiting for some phone calls back. Joe's supposed to call me sometime today and let me know if he's made any progress." 

"That's too bad." There is another moment of silence between the two kinsmen while they eat some more of their breakfasts. "I hate to see her when she finds out Methos' dead. I can't even imagine being married to someone for over five-thousand years, and then suddenly they're gone." 

"Am I the only immortal on the face of the earth that didn't know just how ancient an immortal Eve is?" Duncan takes a sip of coffee. 

"It came up the last time we were together. She's got this little tattoo near the small of her back and..." Connor is interrupted by Duncan. 

"That's quite all right... I don't need to hear the details." He chuckles. 

"I'm sorry you had to walk in on us like that yesterday." 

"I'm sorry I overreacted like that." 

"That's ok. You obviously have a bit of a crush on Eve. I'm sure I was the last person you thought would be sleeping with her." Connor gets a huge smile on his face. 

"Yeah." Duncan wipes his hands off with a napkin and tosses it onto the table. He slouches down in his chair a little bit to stretch out. "Eve is probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I mean Amanda _is a knock out,_ but she doesn't even hold a candle to what Eve's got going on! She's just got this demeanor about her... like..." 

Connor continues Duncan's thought, "Like she's a goddess and she knows it." 

"Yeah, but it's more than that." 

"It's always more than that with women. Especially women who are immortal." Connor finishes his coffee and sets the cup back on the table. 

"I think it's her confidence that does it for me. She's so sure of everything." 

"It's her ass that does it for me!" Both men laugh heartily. "It's perfect... and those legs... they go on for miles!" 

Just then Duncan's cell phone rings in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees "Dawson" on the caller ID. 

"It's Joe. I better take this." Duncan gets up and goes into the other room while Connor cleans up the remnants of breakfast. His phone call last about fifteen minutes. He closes the flip on the phone and there is a grave look of concern on his face. Connor looks up at him and can see that something is not good. 

"What's wrong Duncan?" Connor asks somberly. 

* * *

While Duncan is telling Connor the bad news, Eve has received a phone call on her cell phone. It only lasts a few minutes, but as soon as it ends, she begins to speed walk down the streets of New York City. She has a look of determination on her face. As she walks through the crowds, she pushes and shoves her way through the people not noticing the angered look on their faces or hearing their seething comments. If this was any other day for her in New York, she surely would have stopped to have a few words with some of these people, but not today. Today, she was too focused on her own agenda to worry about some mortal's opinion of her. Finally she arrived at her destination... Saint Paul the Apostle Church on Columbus Ave. and 60th St. She looked up at the towers with fond memories; remembering when they built this place. She takes a deep breath and then walks up to the Great East Door. Putting some of her body weight into it, she pulls open the massive 30-foot high and 16-foot wide door. _Man, that thing gets heavier every time,_ she thought to herself. As she glides over the marble floor of the Byzantine influenced church she can't help but think of Darius. She missed him so much. She missed his wisdom and insight, his natural ability to make her laugh, and his strength that helped to see her through many trying times in her life. She could use some of that strength and wisdom right now. As she makes her way to the middle of the church where the Baptistery is located, she feels the presence of another immortal near by. _Right on time,_ she thought. 

A beautiful Latino man comes into the church, and begins walking up the center aisle towards Eve. He is tall about six feet, and built a bit like Methos. His skin is the perfect shade of toffee, and his eyes an entrancing shade of brown. 

"¡Holá Carlo! Usted mira bien." _Hello Carlo, you look well._ Eve speaks first. 

"¡Usted todav'a parece tan hermoso como siempre!" _You are sill beautiful as always!_ Carlo replies. 

They embrace and Carlo gives Eve a kiss on the cheek. 

_Always the flatterer,_ Eve thought. That's Latin men for you, though, always able to appreciate a woman's beauty! 

"It's good to see you again." She smiles at him. 

"And you as well," he replies in a think accent. 

"I was surprised to hear back from you so soon. I just made the call yesterday." 

"Word spreads fast in a community like ours... especially the death of the oldest immortal, and what that means for us." 

"Does our _community_ realize that it's all speculation at this point? No bodies were recovered," Eve states matter-of-factly. 

"Do _you_ realize that Noah Coleman was spotted in Paris two days ago? Carlo turns his back to Eve, and looks up at the main altar. 

Eve's body goes numb. "¡Imposible!" _Impossible!_

Carlo turns back around and looks her dead in the face. "Es la verdad." _It's the truth._ "I can bring you the man who saw with his own two eyes." 

"No es necesario." _It's not necessary._ Eve feels like someone just ran her through with a sword. "Where was Coleman seen?" 

"On the market streets on the Rue Montorgueil near the Les Halles metro station." 

"Do you know why he was there? What he was doing?" 

"I'm afraid if you want more, a payment will have to be arranged. That's all you get for free." 

"What?!" She blurts out suddenly, her voice echoing off the walls. _Is everyone against me?_ she thought. "We've known each other for eight-hundred years. I saved your ass during the inquisition! This is how you repay me?" Eve is outraged. 

"Información is a cash business. I make exception for you... I have to make exception for everyone. That would be _bad_ for business." 

Eve turns her back on him, and looks up at the ceiling trying to decide what she wants to do. After a few minutes of deliberating with herself she agrees to pay him... against her better judgment. "How much... for everything you have?" She turns back around. 

"Cinco cientos mil dólares de estados unidos." 

Eve stood there slack jawed for a minute, trying to get a handle on the number that Carlo had so effortlessly put on the table. "I'm sorry... maybe my Spanish is a little rusty... I thought you just said _five-hundred thousand_ U.S. dollars?" 

"S', for you I give discount." 

She starts laughing in outrage at the ridiculousness of it all. "This is highway robbery! I don't believe this." 

"Take it or leave it." 

"I guess I have no choice, do I? 

"Lo siento pero no." _I'm sorry, but no._

"You're sorry? I'm sure you are." 

"I can go, and leave you with nothing." He begins to walk down the main aisle of the church. He makes it half way down, and Eve speaks. 

"Where should I bring the money?" 

"I accept cash only. This is a one-time deal. You have the money tonight, or you pay full price tomorrow. I will have someone call you with location and time." He continues to walk out of the church. 

* * *

Back at Connor's house, he and Duncan are sitting around talking having tea, when Duncan's cell phone rings. 

"It's Eve." He flips it open. "MacLeod." 

"Duncan, it's Eve. Listen... I'm sorry I blew up at you guys earlier. I'm just really stressed about Methos. I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys." 

"It's ok... I understand." He is sympathetic to her. 

"No it's not... it's just when it comes to that insufferable man..." 

"I know... he grows on ya after a while." 

"Yeah." There is hesitation in her voice. "So, I've got news on the Methos/Coleman situation." 

"So do I, you go first." 

"You need to book three tickets to Paris immediately! I met one of my contacts, and he says Noah Coleman was seen there _two_ days ago!" 

"Already done. I spoke to Joe a little while after you left. He confirmed that same sighting." 

"It seems Coleman has been running his mouth. The news of Methos' supposed death is all over the place. I want Noah before anyone else has a chance at him. Paris is gonna be breading ground in a matter of days!" Eve sounds very frazzled on the phone. 

"I agree, that's why I booked you and I on the last flight out of Newark at 9:45pm. There is a layover in Frankfurt and Zurich, but we'll be in Paris by 6:00pm the next day." 

"We can't leave tonight. I have some things that need tidying up here first." 

Duncan is a bit flustered. "There is a 5:15pm flight out tomorrow evening. I can see if I can get our tickets changed." 

"That's the earliest tomorrow?" She sounds disappointed. 

"Yeah, those were my options." 

"O... k." She suddenly realizes that Duncan only said two tickets. "Wait! Why did you only book two tickets?" 

"Connor isn't coming." 

"Why isn't he coming?" She sounds disappointed. "We _really_ could use him." 

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him yourself." 

"I have one errand to run, but I should be back there in about an hour. We can talk more then." 

"I'll call Lufthansa and see what I can do." He is about to hang up. 

"We finally got a break. Now that we know where Noah is, he can lead us to Methos." She hangs up the phone. 

* * *

A few hours later, longer than she anticipated, Eve returns back to Connor's place. He is lying on the couch taking a nap when she walks in. He sits up a bit groggy, and gives her a huge smile. She smiles back at him while she slips off her coat and sets down a slim aluminum attaché case on the floor. He pats the couch next to where he is sitting, coaxing her to come over. She complies and slides in next top him. 

"What's in the case?" he asks inquisitively. 

"Nothing important, it's just business," she replies. 

"It must be important if it's locked up in a case like that." 

Eve changes the subject. She obviously does not want to talk about the strange attaché she has brought home. "What's this I hear about you not coming to Paris? I _need_ you there for support." She throws her puppy dog eyes his way. 

"It's not my cause to fight for this time. You and Duncan are Methos' friends, not me. You don't need me there slowing you down." 

"Who said you'll be slowing us down? Did Duncan say that?" She gets a bit defensive. 

"No... no of course not! I know when I'm not needed. You guys will work better without me. I'll be one less person you have to worry about." 

Eve breaths a sigh of disappointment, then looks at him sideways. "What if I ask you nicely? Will you go then?" She begins to play with the buttons on his shirt. 

Connor takes her hand in his. "I need to be here with the store." 

"What about Rachel? She can take care of things while you're gone." 

"Rachel's taking some time for herself for a change. I've just got a lot on my plate right now and the best place for me to be is here in New York." He tries to lighten the mood a bit. "Beside I never really liked Paris. It's full of Parisians and you _know_ how I feel about Parisians!" They both have a good laugh. 

"You sound just like Methos." 

"You say that like it's a bad thing." 

"I'll miss you. I'll be lonely without you." She kisses the side of his neck working her way up to his earlobe, one of the most erogenous zones on the body. 

"You'll have Duncan there to keep you company." He smiles. 

She stops what she was doing completely and stares in his eyes. "Sure... he's great to look at, and he's sexy in that "boy scout" way he has about him, but he's not you." 

"I know he's no me," Connor replies sarcastically. "He'll be a great support system if you need it." Eve crinkles her nose at the thought of being in Paris without Connor. He takes her by the shoulders. "You've got to face the fact that I'm not going with you." 

"I know, but I don't have to like it!" 

"I'll miss you too! I've enjoyed our time together, but you need to get things straight with Methos and Coleman first. I'll still be here when you get back. Ok?" He reassures her. 

"Coming here to see you was exactly what I needed!" 

Connor gently takes her hand in his. "What do you say we take this conversation upstairs before Duncan walks in on us again?" 

The both smile in jest. Just then Eve's cell phone rings in her coat pocket. She leaps up off the couch to answer it. "Sorry dear this is important." She flips the phone open and answers. "Hello?" 

The man on the other end gives her instructions on where and when to meet Carlo, and that she _must_ be without her sword. She hesitantly agrees to the conditions and assures the man that she will be there. Eve closes the flip on her phone and puts it back in her pocket. She immediately turns to go up stairs. 

"I'm sorry honey, but our little rendezvous will have to wait until another time. That was business and I have to get ready to go out again." She jogs up the stairs and goes into the bedroom to take a shower and get changed. 

While Eve is still getting ready, Duncan comes in from the cold. Connor is still sitting on the couch, but this time he's reading a book. Duncan takes off his trench coat and hangs it up. He looks down and notices the strange looking metallic case sitting on the floor. He squats down to inspect it further, and notices the security features, namely the two combination locks on the top, and the reinforced steel hinges. 

"What's in the case?" he asks innocently. 

"That's the twenty-five thousand dollar question." Connor continues to read. 

"Huh?" Duncan is confused. 

"It's got something to do with business," Connor replies, trying not to get distracted from his book anymore. 

"Business... what business?" 

"I don't know. Eve said it was for business that's it. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my book please." 

Duncan stands up and leaves the case where it is. "Where is she?" 

Connor rolls his eyes and lays the book open on his chest. "Upstairs getting dressed." 

"Oh." Duncan takes a seat in the chair. 

"Is that all?" Connor asks. 

"Yes. You can go back to your book. I'll just take a little cat nap." Duncan laces his fingers behind his head and closes his eyes. 

Connor lifts his book up and continues to read "Tiberius" by Robin Seager. 

After about a half hour, Eve walks out of the bedroom and looks absolutely stunning. She is wearing a black and white printed tube top that shows her pierced belly button, a skimpy white mini skirt, and a pair of black, strappy four-inch high heels. Her hair and make-up were all done up and the figure showing outfit wouldn't be complete without her accessories; silver hoop earrings and silver bangle bracelets. As she begins to walk down the stairs she tries to get the boys attention. 

"Ahem." She clears her throat. When neither man stirs she does it again and a bit louder this time. "AHEM!" 

Connor puts his book down and looks up. Duncan opens his eyes and they become wide as saucers. Both men have to pick their jaws up off the floor as they watch her sashay down the steps. This look was so unlike the ancient immortal. She was used to looking sexy but not slutty. She usually liked to keep as much of herself covered up as she could without resembling a nun. Tonight she went all out. 

"Wow," was all Duncan could manage to get out, but that was better than Connor who couldn't say anything. All he could do was stare at the brown haired beauty in awe. 

"You like it?" she asks with a smile. 

"Yes," was all Connor could get out of his mouth. 

"I feel like a bloody hooker." She begins to fidget with the skirt, trying to pull it down a little bit. 

"If the shoe fits..." Connor quips. 

She gives him a dirty look. "Mind your tongue sir." 

"I think you look amazing!" At last Duncan could put together a complete thought! 

"Thanks," she replies modestly. 

"I thought you said you had a business meeting?" Connor inquired. 

"I do." She grabs her long wool trench coat and puts it on. 

"Where on earth is this so-called _meeting?_ " Duncan has to know what kind of business meeting one would go to looking the way Eve looks tonight. 

"Fuego. It's a club near downtown." 

"Wait... isn't that place owned by..." Connor starts to say. 

"Yes, but don't worry about it. We've been friends for a long time." 

"Owned by whom?" Duncan's curiosity is sparked. 

"Carlo Suarez de Castilla," Connor answers. "That's who the attaché is for... isn't it?" 

"Don't worry about who the attaché case is for." She picks up the case. 

"Who's Carlo Suarez de Castilla?" 

"He's an immortal who exchanges information on other immortals for money... not exactly on the up and up... if y'know what I mean." Connor sounds disappointed in Eve's choice. "I assume he's your _secret_ contact?" 

"It's none of your business. You're not my father, you can't tell me what to do, or who I can and cannot speak to," she clarifies. 

"You never had a father." 

"That's beside the point. I'm a big girl; I didn't survive for this long by not knowing how to take care of myself. _Anyway,_ I've known him for a long time, and it's a public place... what could he possibly do to me with a few hundred people around?" 

"Just be careful will ya? Call if you need anything," Connor insists. 

"Ok dad, I'll be home by midnight. Leave the door open for me!" Eve replies sarcastically. 

With that Eve walks out the door with attaché case in hand. She hails a cab and makes her way to Fuego. After she is gone for about twenty minutes, Connor notices something silver sticking out of the bottom of another one of Eve's coats. Upon inspecting further he realizes she went out without her sword! He shows Duncan and they are both put into a state of worry. 

* * *

After about a twenty-minute cab ride, Eve is let off in front of the Latino nightclub called Fuego. Immediately she feels the "buzz" of another immortal present. The pumping music from inside can be heard clearly outside. There is a long line outside the club filled with people waiting to get in. She walks up to the rope where the bouncer is checking ID's. He stops her from entering immediately because she is not on the list of VIP's, and asks her to go to the back of the line. In response she takes off her coat to reveal her skimpy outfit, and hands it to the bouncer. She asks if this will get her in, and he happily lets her through. When she enters the club it is packed with wall-to-wall people. A remixed version of Shakira's _Hips Don't Lie_ is blaring over the speakers. Lights are flashing all around her, and girls are up dancing on individual stages in what amounts to be a bra and panties. She can barely make it through the crowd to the back of the club where Carlo is. As sweaty bodies are rubbing up against her, she holds on tight to her aluminum attaché case for dear life while trying to part the sea of people. After ten minutes of working her way through the people, she makes her way to a doorway at the back of the club with a black drape over it. There are two very large and obviously armed bodyguards standing in front of it. She tries to act like she belongs in that room, and goes to walk right passed them. One of the bodyguards puts his arm out and walks in front of her. 

"Sorry honey... this area is restricted," he says to her. 

_"Honey" that's cute. I haven't been called "honey" in about 300 years._ She smiled to herself. "Tell Carlo that Eve is here to see him... and I brought what he wants." She holds up the attaché case. 

The other guard speaks into a microphone in his sleeve, and then places a finger on an earpiece. "Go right in." He opens his arm towards the doorway. 

Eve struts through the door and sees a large round table with several men and woman sitting along with Carlo. Eve walks right up to the table and slams the attaché case down in front of him. She inputs both combinations, pops it open, and turns it around to show Carlo the five-hundred thousand US dollars in its contents. Two bodyguards standing in opposite corners step to the table thinking that Eve is a threat. Carlo tells them to calm down and back off in Spanish. 

"¡Información por favor!" _Information please,_ she demands. 

"¡Ahora váyase!" _Leave now!_ He instructs to the table. Everyone except for him and the two bodyguards leaves the room, and enters the club. "Siéntese... por favor." _Please-sit._ He gestures at the chairs. "It is _lovely_ to see you again!" He looks her up and down before she sits across from him at the table. 

"Let's cut the small talk shall we? I brought you what you want, now give me what I want." He motions to one of the guards to come over and check the money. "What? You don't trust me to hold up my end of the deal?" 

"It's not that I don't trust you... but one can never be too careful." He smiles at her while she lights a cigarette out of a pack that was left on the table. 

The guard finishes checking the money and assures Carlo it's all there. 

"Put it in the safe," he tells the guard. 

"That stays!" Eve demands referring to the case and its contents. "So I know I'm getting my money's worth." She cocks her head to the side, raises her eyebrows and smiles back at him; and then proceeds to take a drag off her cigarette. 

"Fine." Carlo motions the guard to back off. 

"Well... now that the formalities are out of the way...start talking!" She ashes her cigarette in an ashtray. 

Carlo begins to tell her everything he knows about Noah Coleman in Paris. He tells her that Noah has actually been seen on more than one occasion. He is trying to keep a low profile while staying at the _Hotel les Hauts de Passy._ There have still been no sightings of Methos, but Paris is filling up quickly with immortals looking to take the head of the man who killed the oldest living man, and have that quickening for themselves. He throws a manila folder on the table at Eve. She picks it up and pulls out the contents. 

"That is proof of everything I have just told you." Carlo laces his fingers together and leans forward to rest his elbows on the table. 

Eve starts flipping through the pages looking at pictures and written proof of what Carlo has told her. She slips everything back into the envelope and puts it back on the table. 

"Satisfactory enough for you?" Carlo asks her. 

She thinks for a minute on what she is going to do next. "No. What _very_ little information you gave me... was _definitely_ NOT worth five-hundred thousand dollars!" She copies Carlo, and laces her fingers together; then leans forward to rest her elbows on the table. Eve stares him coldly in the eyes. 

"I am sorry you feel this way." He sits back in his chair. 

"I'm sorry I feel that way too. In fact, I don't think _anything_ you gave me was worth that much money!" 

"Me da lo mismo." _It makes no difference to me._ Business is business." Carlo responds. He closes the case and stands up to walk away with it. 

"I don't think so Carlo!" Eve pulls a revolver out from under her skirt that had been sitting in a holster on the inside of her thigh. She stands up and points it at Carlo. 

He laughs as the two guards step forward and pull their own handguns out and point them at her. She cocks the gun and points it at the two bodyguards. 

"Tell them to back off, or they're the first to go!" She points the revolver back at Carlo. 

"¡Baje sus armas!" _Lower your guns!_ He yells at them. They comply and lower their weapons at their sides. "Foolish woman! You know you can't kill me with _that!_ " 

"You're right... what ever was I thinking? I can't kill you with this, but I can certainly kill your life here... and _that's_ bad for business!" 

"If you kill me, you won't make it out of here alive!" 

"I'll take my chances," she says with a sinister smile on her face. "Now put the case back on the table and slide it over to me!" Carlo complies with her demands and slides the case over to her. "You didn't think I was _really_ gonna pay you... did you?" 

"¡T'rele!" _Shoot her!_ Before the guards have a chance to raise their weapons at Eve, she buries a single bullet into each of their skulls; dropping both of them like a sack of potatoes. The other two bodyguards from outside the door hear the shots and rush in to see what has happened. Eve turns and drops them the same way she did the other two guards. 

"Looks like it's just you and me now." 

She fires her gun at Carlo and with one bullet she shoots him in the heart. He flies back and hits the wall behind. He slumps down onto the floor. Eve walks over to him, and with her last bullet she fires one into his head for good measure. She holsters her gun back on her thigh and makes her way to the door. On her way out of the backroom, she pulls the fire alarm on the wall. Bells start ringing and a commotion is stirred in the club. People begin screaming and running for the exits. The other security guards located in the club rush to the backroom to check on Carlo, and find him and the other guards dead on the floor. Eve blends herself into the crowd and manages to exit the club unnoticed. A few blocks down the street, and freezing with almost no clothing on; she hails a cab to take her back to Connor's. 

* * *

Still in the cab, and two blocks from Connor's, Eve can feel the presence of both Duncan and Connor. The cab drops her off right in front of the apartment/store. She pays the man with a hundred dollar bill and tells him to keep the change. She steps out of the cab and makes her way around to the private residential entrance. She expects that both men will be fast asleep as it has been a late night for her. The door has been left unlock as she asked and she walks in to find both men awake playing cards on the coffee table. Both men look up at her with a sense of reassurance that she is home and in one piece. Connor puts his cards face down on the table and starts to lay into her. 

"Are you crazy?! What's wrong with you? You could've gotten yourself killed!" His arms are flailing around in the air, and he is pacing around the living room. It is very obvious to everyone that he is steaming mad. 

Eve replies trying to stay calm. "Connor, I can see that you are obviously upset with me... but..." She can't finish her sentence. Connor has cut her off. 

"You're damn right I'm upset with you! You go see Carlo Suarez and you don't take your sword with you! Are you completely out of your mind? Has old age really taken a toll on your brain that much?" 

Duncan tries to take control of the increasingly volatile conversation. "Connor..." 

"No MacLeod! Let him talk! Let him get whatever it is he's gotta get off his chest! But no one said I have to stand around and listen to it! In case he's forgotten, I've got packing to do." She gets very sarcastic. "See you and I are going to Paris tomorrow... I think Connor's forgotten because he's not going with us." 

"Eve... that's not necessary." Duncan replies trying to keep the peace. 

"Duncan that's ok. Eve, here, has already begun acting like a child by not taking her sword with her to a meeting with another immortal NOT on holy ground... why should she stop now that she's home!" 

"I don't have to stand here and be treated like a foundling! I wasn't just reborn an immortal _yesterday._ I understand that you are concerned for my well-being, but yelling at me like I'm your _student_ is uncalled for. I am _sixty-five hundred_ years old, and I can take care of myself." Connor seems to be calming down since Eve has put him in his place. "I was instructed not to bring a sword... so I didn't, but that doesn't mean I didn't take back-up with me." She pulls the empty revolver out of its holster strapped to her thigh, and throws it down on the coffee table. She then takes the attaché case and throws it down next to the revolver. "If you'll open them up you'll find one is empty and the other is not. Bet you can guess which. If you'll excuse me, I have packing to do." 

Eve marches up the stairs into the bedroom she shares with Connor to pack her bags for Paris. 

Duncan speaks, "I guess she told you," he says sarcastically. 

"Duncan, don't start!" Connor rolls his eyes at him. 

"Start what?" 

"Start an argument with me." 

"We're not arguing." 

"We're arguing because you started it!" Connor is becoming frustrated with his kinsman. 

"I didn't start it. You started the arguing with Eve." 

"So you're saying you didn't just start an argument with me over the fact that you don't believe that we're arguing?" 

"I never said I didn't start an argument with _you,_ I only said I didn't start the arguing period." 

"Oh bullocks!" Duncan has to laugh at him. "What are you laughing at?" 

"Nothing," he says with a smile. "I can see this has got you all worked up." 

"What? Our argument or Eve?" 

"Eve, obviously. There was no argument." 

"It just makes me mad when I see her make stupid decisions." Connor runs his hands through his hair. 

"She's had a hell of a lot more practice at this game than you and I have put together." 

"I know... I know. I just don't like to see her putting herself out there to get killed." 

"No one likes watching someone they care about get hurt. But sometimes you treat Eve with kid gloves... and Methos too! She's not some woman from the seventeenth century that doesn't know how to think or act for herself. She doesn't need a man to look out for her and protect her." 

"I know all of this." Connor begins to feel terrible about giving Eve such a hard time. "It's just that..." 

"It's a chivalry complex." Duncan laughs. "Methos accuses me of having it all the time! As he says, and I quote, _'a couple of medieval songwriters come up with the idea of chivalry one rainy day and you embrace it as a lifestyle.'_ " 

"How did he get so smart?" Connor finally relaxes enough to sit in the chair across from Duncan. 

"He's obviously not that smart, or he wouldn't have gotten himself into a jam like this." Duncan drops his head somberly. 

"Do you think he's still alive?" 

"That's a loaded question." 

"No... it's just a question. One that you're obviously conflicted about." 

"I'm trying to stay positive, but too many things just don't add up for me." 

"There's definitely a major piece of the puzzle missing. Two immortals go into battle with each other and both come out missing. Almost a month later one of them shows up in Paris, with still no trace of the other... no body, no nothing. What really doesn't fit is the dead watcher. Why kill a guy who's no threat to you at all? For sport? Why not just let the poor guy live? 

"Because he saw something that he wasn't supposed to. Something else, besides the fight, happened at that warehouse. Something that either Coleman or _whoever_ didn't want this watcher to see, and now Methos is either caught up in it or he was killed because of it." 

"So you never answered my question. Do you think Methos is still alive?" 

Duncan takes a few moments to reflect on his answer. "I _want_ to believe that Methos is still alive. But the fact remains that Noah Coleman is alive and walking around the streets of Paris, and Methos isn't anywhere to be found. If he were alive... I think he would have contacted me or at least Joe by now." 

"I think that whether he's alive or not, he's lucky to have friends like you and Eve who care enough to find out." There is a quiet moment in the room. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go beg like the dog I am, at the feet of a goddess, for her forgiveness." 

"Well good luck to you my friend." 

"I don't think I'll need it, but thanks anyways." He smiles at Duncan. 

"If you say so." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He stands up and makes his way to the staircase. 

"I'm just saying that you're trying to impress a woman who has probably been wooed by some of the most famous men in history... you better get creative." Duncan smirks. 

Connor laughs as he walks up the stairs to go see Eve. "Lock up when you leave ok?" 

Duncan slumps down in his chair... exhausted by the long night. He knew though that if he didn't get up now to leave he never would. But nothing would disturb him more in the morning than hearing Connor and Eve making love in the bedroom, so he reluctantly stands up and puts his coat on. He opens the door and locks it behind him as he leaves. 

* * *

**France  
 _Sometime in the early morning hours_**

Somewhere outside of Paris, France in the French countryside sits an enormous 30,000 square foot Baroque-style chateau, castle on 25 acres of land. The chateau sits back off a beaten country road covered by tall trees, and shrubbery. It is surrounded by a 15-foot high cobblestone wall polished off by a 20-foot high wrought iron gate. The only access in or out is by combination fingerprint and retina scan only. Cameras high atop the walls sweep the outside for any unwanted visitors. Armed guards with trained attack dogs patrol the grounds on the inside. 

An older man appearing to be in his mid to late fifties is inside the chateau, and sitting in the study behind a large chocolate cherry executive desk. He is speaking on the phone, when a younger gentleman in his mid-thirties walks in to seek his attention. The older man finishes up his conversation and hangs up the receiver. 

"Owen. I hope you bring me news from New York?" The older gentleman speaks with a rough and raspy French accent. 

"Yes sir, Mr. Rousseau. May I come in?" The young man speaks softly. He is obviously American. 

He motions for Owen to sit in the chair in front of his desk. "Of course. Have a seat... have seat!" He smiles and folds his hands on his lap eagerly awaiting what Owen has to say. 

"Sir, we just received information on our _new friends._ They've booked themselves on a flight scheduled to arrived in Paris around 3:00pm tomorrow afternoon. They leave New York at 5:15pm eastern standard time, and have two layovers; one in Frankfurt and the second in Zurich." 

"I see. When was this intel acquired?" 

"Approximately thirty minutes ago, sir." 

"What was the reason for the delay in reporting it to me?" 

"We wanted to confirm the information before we brought it to your attention." 

"And what our third _friend?_ " 

"Nothing, Mr. Rousseau. He appears to be staying in New York." 

"Very well." The older gentleman reclines back in his chair. "And is our house guest finally acclimating to his new living conditions?" 

"Yes, sir. He has been much more cooperative as of late, and he has been keeping his yelling and acting out to a minimum. I think showing him the photos was very helpful in the reconditioning process." 

"And what of the contraband we found him with?" 

"Destroyed sir." 

"Excellent, Owen. You're doing a fine job on this project!" 

"Thank you, sir." 

"As for our two friends flying in tomorrow... I want someone keeping an eye on them at all times. Put Dixon and Hall on it. Book them on the same flight out of New York." He sits back up in his chair. "That'll be all for now." 

"Yes, sir." Owen gets up from his chair and leaves the room. 

* * *

**Somewhere Over Europe**

Duncan and Eve have left New York and are in route to Paris, France. They have already traveled across the pond, had a layover in Frankfurt, and then Zurich and are now steadily making their way to Paris to locate Methos. 

While in Frankfurt, Duncan slept most of the time to the despair of other travelers as the level of noise from his snoring reached new levels. Eve spent most of her time either roaming the airport aimlessly, or in the airport bar chatting it up with fellow travelers. She could be very cordial when she wanted to be and most of the men found her incredibly intriguing... though their wives didn't feel the same. 

In Zurich, Eve took the time to nap, and unlike Duncan resembled an angel while in dreamland. . MacLeod took to wandering the walkways and watching the planes land and take off from the observation area. He seemed restless and agitated during this layover, but Eve paid him no attention. She figured it was the stress of travel and his worry over Methos. 

Finally they boarded the plane and took off for Paris... and it was not soon enough for either of them. They were traveling economy class on a Boeing 747, and this was not something Eve was accustomed to. The seats were small, uncomfortable, and too close together. The service stunk, the movies were atrocious, and the food tasted like garbage. Even the pillows were not fluffed to her standards, and the blankets felt scratchy on her skin. Children were screaming, parents were yelling, and someone behind her, on the plane from Zurich to Paris, was kicking the back of her seat every chance they got! And she complained about each and every thing that she disliked the entire trip over! They were sitting on the left side of the plane in row 50 out of 56 in seats 'A' and 'B'; 'A' being the window seat and 'B' the middle. 

"Why can't I have the window seat?" Eve whines like a small child. 

"You've had the window seat on the first two planes. I'm sorry, but it's my turn now!" Duncan is disgusted with her at this point. 

She tries to bat her eyes at him. "But I told you I get air sick if I don't sit by the window." 

"Well too bad. Here's a barf bag." Duncan hands her the bag then turns away from her to stare out the window. 

"I don't know why you couldn't spend a few extra dollars and spring for First Class. Hell, I'd have been satisfied with Business Class, but _Economy?_ I don't think I've _ever_ flown Economy! 

"Yes, I know. You've made it a point to tell me every chance you get the entire trip over here. The minute I gave you your ticket, the second we sat down in our seats, as soon as the attendant brought us our meal, and after you found out you had to actually pay for an alcoholic beverage. Have you noticed we haven't seen or heard from an attendant in hours because no one wants to come over here and listen to your snobby remarks!" Duncan takes a deep cleansing breath. 

"Well I'm sorry but when you grow accustom to certain things, that's what you expect all the time." Just then someone kicks the back of her chair and jilts her forward. "I'm going to bloody murder whoever is sitting behind me!" 

"Ya know, did you ever think that maybe first class was sold out? I mean there are only sixteen seats up there and we did book at the last minute!" 

Just when he thinks he may have shut her up for the rest of the flight, "You've been moody ever since we landed in Zurich. What's wrong?" 

"Do you mean aside from the attitude of my traveling companion?" he asks rhetorically. "I'm just distracted." 

"Is it about Adam?" Eve always felt funny when she had to use Methos' alias in public. She'd always known him as Methos and to have to call him Adam, was foreign to her. 

"Yeah... but not right now." 

"Then what?" 

His voice becomes a soft whisper and he leans in to speak directly into Eve's ear, "Do you see those two guys sitting up there... about three rows up on the right?" MacLeod discretely points in their general direction. 

"You mean those two business men?" 

" _Sssh!_ Keep your voice down!" he scolds her. 

She whispers back, "Sorry... yes, I see them." 

"They've been on all of our flights. They sat somewhere behind us on the plane from New York to Frankfurt, two rows directly up from us from Frankfurt to Zurich, and now there. I think they're following us." 

"MacLeod, _I think_ you're letting paranoia get the best of you." 

"So you think they keep looking back here just to admire your beauty?' he replies sarcastically. 

"Well, someone usually is," she says matter-of-factly. "Maybe they're watchers." 

"No tattoos." 

"Well you're awfully observant aren't you?" 

"I checked when I had to go up to get one of the attendant's attentions on the last flight; since sitting with you is like being stricken with the black plague." 

"I wouldn't worry about them. There's a lot of people here that have been on all three flights with us. They've probably just got business in Paris," she tries to reassure him. 

"I don't know... there's just something about them that strikes me as odd." 

Just then the person sitting behind Eve kicks her chair again. She is jilted forward into her tray table. She's had enough... this is the last straw. 

_"Oh bloody hell!"_ She leaps up out of her chair and turns around to see who is doing all the kicking. She kneels down on the seat of the chair and leans on the back to see three young children, two little boys and one young girl, laughing and fooling around. "Excuse me... children." They pay not attention to her, so she speaks again with more intensity. "Excuse me... children?" 

One of the boys answers her in French. "Ce qui?" _What?_

"Où sont vos parents?" _Where are your parents?_

The little boy points to the row of seats behind him. 

Duncan tries to interject, "Eve they're just kids. The oldest can't be more than eight years old." 

"I don't care! Someone needs to take responsibility for these miscreants." She slides into the aisle and walks down two rows to speak to the parents. "Sont-ils ces vos enfants?" _Are these your children?_

A small woman sitting on the aisle replies. "Oui. Quel est le probl'me?" _Yes. What's the problem?_

"Vos enfants continuent à donner un coup de pied le dos de mon si'ge, et il conduit à un tour plat tr's désagréable." _Your children keep kicking the back of my seat, and it is making for a very unpleasant plane ride._

"Je suis désolé. Je n'ai eu aucune idée qu'ils étaient si disruptifs." _I'm sorry. I had no idea they were being so disruptive._ She replies quietly, and with some embarrassment. 

"Puits peut-'tre vous devriez prendre la commande des petits bâtards et leur apprendre à vivre quelques!" _Well maybe you should take control of the little mongrels and teach them some manners!_

Now Eve has angered the woman by calling her children mongrels. "Excusez-moi mais il est rien vos affaires ce que j'enseigne à mes enfants! Ainsi pourquoi pas vous se reposer en arri're avalez et trouvez autre chose pour vous plaindre environ!" _Excuse me, but it is none of your business what I teach my children. So why don't you sit back down and find something else to complain about!_

One of the flight attendants has witnessed the small altercation between Eve and one of the other passengers. She goes over to assist in getting Eve back to her seat. 

"Miss, can you please take your seat?" The attendant asks politely in a French accent. 

"Si n'importe qui sur cet avion faisait leur travail, je ne devrais pas lever et prendre la charge de la situation moi-m'me !" _If anyone on this aircraft was doing their job, I wouldn't have to get up and take charge of the situation myself!_ Eve reluctantly goes back to her seat next to a very embarrassed Duncan. 

"I hope you're happy. You just reprimanded a mother and her three small children. You're calling unnecessary attention to us, and you can certainly be rest assured that _everyone_ on this airplane hates you now!" 

"I don't care about anyone else on this blasted tin can, or what they think of me. I'll never see any of these people again in my life!" 

"That's a pretty bold statement for someone your age!" 

"This all could have been avoided had you been a gentleman and let me have the window seat like I asked." She crosses her arms in a huff. 

Duncan stands up. "You want the damn window seat... here... take it if it'll shut you up!" 

She lifts up the armrest that separated the two seat and slides over. Duncan sits down and gets the attention of the flight attendant passing by. 

"Excuse me!" The attendant stops to see what he needs. "Can I get a Scotch please? 

"Certainly, sir. I'll be right back." 

He looks over at Eve as the attendant walks away. "Actually... can you make it a double, please?" 

"Of course." The attendant walks back to the galley to get his Scotch. 

"How much longer do we have to be on this tin tube?" Eve asks. 

Duncan looks at his watch, and then pulls his wallet out of his back pocket. "I don't know... another hour or two. Why don't you ask the attendant when he brings back my drink?" 

"Will you ask for me? None of them like me." 

The attendant brings back Duncan's drink. "That will be sixteen U.S. dollars, or twelve Euros, please." 

Duncan pays the man in Euros. "How much longer until we land in Paris?" 

"About an hour, sir." 

"Great. Thank you." Duncan takes a gulp of his whiskey. 

The flight attendant walks down the aisle to help another passenger. 

* * *

A few hours have passed and the plane has finally landed in Paris and all the passengers have disembarked at Charles De Gaulle International Airport. Duncan and Eve are waiting in line at the baggage claim waiting for their bags to arrive. 

"Shall I call a taxi for us?" 

"No, Joe should be waiting for us outside. He arrived yesterday and I asked him to pick us up... if that's ok with you," Duncan replies. 

"No... that's great. Good thinking on your part." 

There is silence between them as Duncan picks up one of his bags, then a few minutes later Eve gets the first of hers. 

"So do you miss Connor yet?' Duncan raises an eyebrow at her. 

She smiles back at him. "Yes, but you've been a good traveling companion thus far," she replies, giving him an ego boost. 

He smirks. "Do you love him?" 

_"Connor? Nooo!"_ she replies with a baffled look on her face. 

"You two look pretty smitten with each other." He raises his eyebrows. 

"MacLeod... love is for dreamers and songwriters... not me. I've tried the whole love thing before, and we just didn't work," She smiles "I didn't work. I had my chance at unconditional love and I blew it. I just don't think I'm cut out for serious relationships." 

"Just because it didn't work _once_ in how many years, doesn't mean it can't work ever." 

Eve looks at the carousel and sees another of her suitcases coming around. She picks it and waits for her last and most important one to come around the carousel. Due to new flight restrictions neither immortal could bring their swords on the plane as a carry-on so they had to part with them at check-in. Both felt naked without them close to their body, but had to conform to modern times and securities. 

"Are you my love doctor now?" 

"I'm just saying that you two obviously care for each other very much. You can see it your eyes when you look at each other." 

"Who is this about? Connor or Adam?" Duncan only smiles at her. "If you're asking if I love Adam enough to try things again with him. The answer to that is that I love him very much as my best friend and I would do anything for him, but we are two totally different people now. No matter how much we want to... we can't change the past, and those things cannot be forgotten." 

Duncan leaves the conversation at that. His last suitcase and sword both came out together. Duncan's katana was nestled tightly in a long padded case with shoulder strap. He flings the case over his shoulder and waits for Eve to get her most prized possession. The wait seems like hours, but only twenty minutes have passed. Most of the other passengers have walked away with their bags already as the pair of immortals watch suitcase after suitcase circle around the baggage carousel. 

"What if they lost it?" She begins to panic. 

"They didn't lose it." 

"What if it fell off the plane in Frankfurt? It could be sitting on the tarmac getting run over by plane after plane!" 

"Calm down. I'm sure it just got jostled around in flight. It's probably one of the last things they pulled out of the cargo hold." 

"I don't know what I'll do if this stupid airline lost it! It's a priceless artifact..." She lowers her voice and leans in on Duncan, "I've had my Ivanhoe for over nine-hundred years. William the Conqueror gave it to me in 1066 for saving his life during the invasion of England. I used that sword to hack off Kurgan's head, and to lose it now because of some airline mishap... well that, my friend, would be an absolute tragedy!" 

"Don't worry... I'm sure it'll be coming in this last batch." 

"Adam better appreciate everything I've gone through to get here." 

Moments later the sword case comes around to their side of the carousel. Eve snatches it up and throws the strap over her shoulder. She breathes a sigh of relief and she and Duncan make their way to pick ups where Joe has been circling for over a half an hour. Joe pulls his Range Rover to the curb as soon as he spots Duncan and Eve. Duncan opens the rear gate and he and Eve load their bags into the back. Eve is looking over her shoulder and spots the two men Duncan was suspicious of on the plane. They are loading their suitcases into a limo. 

"Hey... aren't those the two guys from the plane?" She points over his shoulder. 

He looks back as he closes the rear gate. "Yeah... why?" 

"I told you they were probably business men from the States. They're being chauffeured around in a limo." She opens the door to the back seat while Duncan hops in up front. 

"Where the hell have you guys been? I've been circling this God forsaken place for forty minutes!" 

"Sorry Joe. Eve had a slight problem with her luggage." 

"I don't call almost losing my sword a _slight_ problem." 

"How was the flight?" Joe asks innocently. 

"Don't ask!" Duncan quips. 

"Any new news?" Eve inquires eagerly. 

"Sorry honey. We've been keeping a close eye on Coleman though. Nothing out of the ordinary has been happening with him these days. He pretty much keeps to himself, and only goes out for groceries." 

"How many other immortals have arrived in town since the news got out?" Duncan sits up in his seat. 

"About fifteen." 

"Who's here?" Eve sits forward to listen to Joe's response. 

"I can't tell you that." 

"Why not? We're not after them. I just want to know what we're getting ourselves into here." 

"Because it's against the rules." 

"Joe I'm sorry, but screw your rules. Don't you want to know what happened to one of your best friends?" 

"A list of all the other immortals in town is not going to help you find Methos any faster." 

She begins using her powers of persuasion to get Joe to tell her what she wants to know. "Sure it will. It will help Duncan and I _avoid_ them in order to keep our heads in tact. The longer we have our heads the faster we find Methos." 

"Joe... don't try and argue with her. You won't win." Duncan smiles at his friend. 

"Ok... ok... but you've gotta keep it under wraps! Promise?" 

"Yes, now spill it!" 

"David Christianson, Isabella Jimenez..." 

Eve interrupts, "She and I go way back." 

Duncan looks back at the scowl on her face. "Good or bad?" 

"All bad." 

"Hey do you wanna know who's here or not?" 

"Sorry go on." 

"Abraham, Eamon O'Malley, Cavan Cullum, Jin Li Chang, Neema Kumar..." Joes goes on to list the rest of the immortals that have arrived in Paris the last few days. 

Duncan and Eve are stunned at the list of names Joe has provided them. Some are immortals that have been around a long time... and some are new to the game, but none of them hold a candle to Eve, or Duncan for that matter. 

After about another half hour of driving Joe pulls up to where Duncan's barge is docked. Eve looks around and is not sure if this is for real or just a joke the boys are playing on her. Where were they and why were they here? She certainly didn't live here, and there were no apartment buildings around to suggest that Joe or Duncan did. Both men get out of the Range Rover and begin unloading the bags out of the trunk. 

She turns around to question them, "Where are we?" 

"My home." 

"What home? There's a barge docked out in the middle of the Seine." Duncan smiles at her. "You can't be serious! You _live_ on a bloody barge?" 

"What's wrong with it?" 

"Nothing if you're a _vagrant._ " 

"Aren't we all?" 

"Absolutely not." She has a looks of intense pain on her face. 

"I'd be happy to drop you off at a hotel or something," Joe says. 

" _Miss World Traveler_... don't you have your own place here?" 

Eve finally steps out of the SUV and closes the door. "No. I don't usually stay in Paris. I have a place on the Mediterranean in Marseilles." 

"Oo La La," Joe quips. 

"You can stay here if you like, but I'd hate to be putting you out." 

Eve rolls her eyes and thinks on Duncan's offer for a minute. It's true she was more accustomed to the finer things in life, and this might be a good experience for her to stay with someone she wasn't actually sleeping with. On the other hand, it was a _barge_ that probably smelled like fish, and it would be close quarters for a while. But the former outweighed the latter, so she reluctantly accepted his offer. Joe left the two to get settled in while he made his way back to watcher headquarters to do some more digging. 

Once the pair made it inside, Eve thought the barge really wasn't all that bad. All the furniture still had covers on them; it was dusty and at first glance it was poorly decorated. But it was Duncan's home and the more she thought about it, the more she realized it suited him. He wasn't a fancy or flashy guy. He didn't need to surround himself with lavish things in order to feel at home. A roof over his head, a comfy bed, and a quiet place to read and meditate was all he really needed; everything else was secondary. 

"It's quaint," Eve remarked. 

The two immortals begin to get situated in their new living conditions. Duncan decides to let Eve have the bed, and he'll make do with the couch. She put some of her things in a drawer that he has cleaned out for her, and her hygiene items in the bathroom. It's unclear to either of them how long they'll be living together though. That solely depended on what comes first; locating Methos, or killing each other. 

Eve grabs a towel and decides to take a shower. She always felt dirty after a long travel itinerary, and wanted to wash the staleness of the airports and the circulator air on the planes off of her. 

Duncan decided to walk over to the local market to pick up some provisions for them in the meantime. Coffee, juice, bread, eggs, milk, tea... and the other necessities they would need. 

Upon his return, he finds Eve topside sitting on the deck having a cigarette. She is just sitting there taking in the scenery. People were walking on the bridges, tour boats were slowly making their way down the Seine with loads of tourists snapping pictures, and two men were sitting in a car under the overpass of the bridge watching her. They were two far away for her to make out their faces, but in her gut she knew it was the two businessmen from their flight. She realized Duncan was correct on the plane when he said he thought they were being followed. Eve didn't want to say anything to MacLeod about them, though, because she knew all it would accomplish was getting him riled up. She figured she would acknowledge them when he did. Until then she just wanted to pretend like she hasn't seen them. 

"A little cold to be sitting outside don't you think?" Duncan comes up to her with two arm full's of groceries. 

"It's been a while since I've actually been in Paris. I just wanted to take it all in ya know." She takes a drag off her cigarette. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It feels good to be back, but not under these circumstances." 

"Whatcha got in the bags?" 

"Just some basics. You hungry? I could fix us something." Duncan smiles at her trying to lighten the mood a bit. 

"No, that's ok. I'm fine right now." Eve takes one last puff from her cigarette then flicks it into the river. 

She takes one of the bags off of Duncan's hands then follows him inside. She sets her bag down on the counter and then sits on the couch while he puts the groceries away. 

"So what do we do now that we're here? Sit around and wait until the next big lead comes our way?" 

"Joe's working on a few things. Now that he knows Coleman is in Paris at least, he should have something for us to go on by tonight." 

"I say we go straight to the source, and find out what the hell is going on." Eve crosses her arms and legs. 

"Who? Coleman?" Duncan turns back and gives her a funny look. 

"Sure... why not? He was there... he's _got_ to know what happened. Either he killed Methos, or he didn't. Bottom line is Noah knows what happened to him. It's that simple MacLeod." 

"Nothing is ever that simple." 

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" 

"Wait for Joe. Just give him a little time... he'll have something for us." 

"MacLeod, I told you in New York that I can't just sit around and play the waiting game. I have to be proactive and make things happen. Besides if we don't get to Coleman first someone else will and by then it might be too late." 

"I just don't know if ambushing Noah is gonna help." 

"Duncan... let's put it this way... I was _inviting_ you to come with me. I'm going whether you want to or not. It's not like I need back-up or anything, I just thought you might like to tag along." He is hesitant about giving her a yes or no answer and Eve can see it written all over his face. "I just assumed you didn't fly all the way to Paris with me so we could go sight-seeing. It's your choice." 

"I'll go," he agrees reluctantly. 

"I don't feel any fire in you at all right now. Honestly, I don't want you there if your head's not in the game. You'll only drag me down." 

"I'm in it... don't worry," Duncan reassures her. 

* * *

© 1999   
Please send comments to the author! 

10/16/1999; revised 11/2006 

Graphics by Moyra's Web Jewels 


End file.
